Luca high
by Any-more-cheese
Summary: How our favourite Final fantasy characters take on school, love, family, friends, jobs and homework. Please read and review.
1. Not school again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final fantasy 7/8/10 or 10-2 characters. I don't own any Star Ocean, Zelda or Shining Tears. Davoren does not belong to me. I wish I did own them.

**A/N**: Hi this is my first fanfic 'Luca High' so please be nice. This fic is about our favourite characters from Final fantasy and how they cope with love, family problems, school bullies and doing homework at the same time. There isn't a point to this fic it was just something I felt like writing. Im sorry if this fic sucks because Im not that brilliant at writing) So if you could spare a few moments of your time to read and review, then I would be very happy. Below I will say who is paired with who and I know what you're thinking _'How many characters has she put in this fic!'_ I know theres a lot but I couldn't choose sorry. So here we go. Some of the characters don't come in until later.(A lot later)

**Pairings**

TidusxYuna/Chloe(Im not sure)

BaralaixSelphie/Chloe(My best bud, she loves him!)

VincentxCharlie(Me! I luv him!)

CloudxTifa

GippalxRikku

ZellxYuffie

ShuyinxLenne

LinkxTerra

ZackxLulu

RenoxRane

RavenxSquall

RinoaxWakka

MiragexDavoren

AerisxCliff

PainexRude

A/N: Yep that's the pairings, some may change as he fic goes on.

**Teachers**

Auron-Wepons class

Elwyn-Music

Cid-Social studies (Head Master)

Isaaru-R.E

Ject-P.E

Nooj-Math

Professer Hojo-Science

Rin-English

Laguna-Geography

Barret-History

A/N: That's the teachers I may add some more later.

**Evil people**

Seymore(What a nob-head)

Sephiroth(With chopstick)

Albel(You die now!)

A/N: I may add some later.

A/N: Sorry that was so long but here is the fic at last.-(If you don't like swear words then don't read)

**Chapter one**

_Ring, ring_

_Ring, ring. _Tidus' phone rang. _Who the **FUCK **is that! _Tidus thought as he awoke from his deep slumber He reached over to pick his phone up but accidentally knocked all of his school books on the floor. _Ah shit!_ He thought. He grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Do you know what the fucking time is!" Tidus shouted down the phone.

"Hey chill man, chill" The voice replied.

"Cloud, is that you man?" Tidus asked.

"No it's ya Mum! Of course it's me!" Cloud replied.

"Jeez, I was only asking" Tidus said.

"Sorry dude but we all left without you this mourning" Cloud explained. "So I thought I should call you and see if you needed a lift".

"How could you leave without me?" Tidus asked.

"It was Shuyin's idea, me and Rane were against it, sorry"(A/N: If you're wandering who Rane is she's Cloud's sister and she belongs to me!)Cloud explained.

"I should've guessed, so can you pick me up?" Tidus said.

"Yeah sure, meet me at dock no.2, in about ten minutes" Cloud suggested. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah that's fine, see you In ten minutes" Tidus replied. "Bye"

"Bye" Cloud repeated. Tidus clicked the phone off. He yawned and strechted as he made his way to the bathroom. He showered, cleaned his teeth, got dressed and gelled his hair(A/N: Does he even use hair gel?)He ran down the stairs, into the kitchen to grab the leftover pizza from the fridge. He quickly packed his bag and ran out the door, to dock no.2.(A/N: If you didn't know everyone lives in Luca)

When he got there Cloud was already there waiting in his blue convertible. Tidus ran over and jumped into the car.

"How long do you take in the shower for God sake" Cloud moaned. "I said meet me in ten minutes not thirty"

"Yeah Im sorry OK but can we just go" Tidus replied.

"You have seriously got to work on your apologies" Cloud said as he drove away.

"Yeah, yeah" Tidus replied. Cloud drove for about another five minutes until they reached a very large building. This was their school, Luca High. The building was a grey colour that had a large car park in the front. The school had three floors to it, so overall it was a huge school. Cloud parked his car in the only spare space, got out and locked it. Tidus and Cloud walked Into school together, the corridor was like rush hour. They tried to look for their friends but had no luck until they heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey over here!" Wakka shouted waving his arms in the air. They pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, to get to their friends. "Hey you made it, ya"

"Yeah...we did" Tidus replied. Wakka was stood with Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Cliff, Mirage, Lenne, Shuyin, Squall, Tifa, Rane, Zack, Davoren and Zell. "Hey guys"

"Next time you pick him up ok" Cloud said to Shuyin.

"Yeah whatever" He replied.

"Hi Tidus" Yuna greeted.

"Hi" He replied."Wakka Im curious to know how you saw us?"

"Easy I saw Cloud's hair" Wakka replied with a laugh. "You can see that thing for miles, it's like a big banana".

"You know I could say the same about you" Cloud said smugly. "It's not so funny now is it?".

"I was only joking, ya"Wakka replied.

"Tidus, Cloud you didn't happen to see Vinnie anywhere did you?" Rikku asked with hopeful eyes.

"No we didn't, why?" Cloud questioned.

"Rikku, maybe Vincent's ill today" Lenne stated.

"ILL! Vinnie's never ill, I bet he's never missed a day of school" Rikku claimed.

"Uh...Rikku I thought you said last week that Vincent freaked you out?" Tidus asked.

"I did but don't tell him" Rikku replied.

"So why do you want him here so badly?" Tidus questioned again.

"He said he would be my partner in science" Rikku replied.

"Woa, you got Vincent to talk that's amazing" Tidus said.

"How did you get him to talk?" Cloud asked.

"Well, he didn't exactly talk so I decided for him" She replied cheerfully.

"Does Vincent know about this?" Davoren asked.

"Of course he does, what kind of a person do you think I am?" Rikku shouted.

"Okay, okay. Jeez I was only asking." Davoren replied holding his hands up in a defensive position.

"Anyway Rikku you can be my partner if he doesn't show" Tifa suggested.

"_Sigh_ fine I'll go with you" Rikku said giving up.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Rikku" A deep voice said.(A/N: Yay it's my favourite person!).

**Any-more-cheese:** well that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it! Im sorry if the characters seem a little out of character.

**Paine:** A little?

**Any-more-cheese:** Okay then a lot but please review!

**Rikku:** Review and you get hugs from me.

**Tidus:** And me.

**Any-more-cheese:** So please tell me what you like and what I can improve.

**Vincent:**...

**Any-more-cheese:** What was that Vinnie?

**Cloud: **I think he said 'Why wasn't I in this chapter?'

**Any-more-cheese:** Oh, don't worry Vincent, you'll be in the next one I promise.

**Vincent:**...

**Any-more-cheese:** See ya next time bye-byexx


	2. Vincent and the new girl

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Final fantasy, Shining Tears, Star Ocean or Zelda characters/places. I do not own Davoren either.

**A/N:** HI it's me again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it was a little short but here's chapter 2.-

**Chapter 2**

Everyone turned around to see Vincent leant against the wall.(A/N: So hot 'floats in air').

"V-Vinnie! You're here!" Rikku shouted. "See, what did I tell ya?"

"Whatever Rikku" Zack replied. "So Vinnie-boy-"

"Don't call me that" Vincent interrupted.

"Yeah sure, anyway where were you?" Zack finished.

"Cid's office" Vincent replied bluntly.

"What did you do this time?" Zell asked.

"Let me guess, it involved Seymore and your gun" Davoren guessed.

"That is correct" Vincent replied coldly. Everyone looked at Davoren with a gob smacked look on their face.

"Whoa, how did you know that?" Cliff asked.

"Are you a psychic or something, ya?" Wakka questioned. "Wait, what am I thinking?"

"Wakka Im not a psychic" Davoren replied "I guess you could say it was a lucky guess"

"Dude you can't just guess things like that" Squall stated. Their conversation was cut short as the bell rang to signal it was the start of class. The whole corridor suddenly turns into a race track with students running around everywhere. They all started walking to their class. Wakka ran up to Tidus.

"Yo Tidus!" Wakka said. "I got somethin' I wanna tell ya".

"What?" Tidus replied.

"There's a rumour goin' around that we got a new teacher and guess what?" Wakka started.

"What?" Tidus Asked.

"She has a HOT daughter!" Wakka explained.

"Hot chick...me like" Tidus replied.

"I thought you might, ya" Wakka said.

"So what have we got?" Tidus asked.

"Um...um...hang on it's comin'...we have...Weapons class" Wakka replied.

"Oh yeah!" Tidus shouted jumping In the air. So Tidus and Wakka ran down the corridor to the weapons classroom. The weapons classroom wasn't exactly a classroom as such, more of a large hall. The walls were covered in weapons from swords to guns, in all different sizes. Every so often you would see a bullet hole in the wall or maybe a large scratch(A/N: Who knows?00). Wakka and Tidus arrived late and saw that everyone was sat around a man with sunglasses.(A/N: Hmmmmm, I wonder who that could be, maybe Auron?)

"Ah, Wakka, Tidus it's good to see you have decided to join us, please sit" Auron said. Wakka and Tidus sat down quickly, they knew first hand that a mad Auron was a bad Auron. "Let us continue, as I was saying today you will practise one-on-one sword combat" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" The door opened and a girl walked in. She had crystal blue eyes that sparkled from the lights in the room. Her long blond hair was tied back into a ponytail, that separated into four plats. She wore a strappy top with a mini skirt. But the one thing that stood out were her ears, they were alarmingly big.(A/N: Any guesses on what she is yet?).

"Excuse me sir, but I was looking for the weapons classroom, is this it?" She said shyly. Something in Tidus' head just wanted to shout out 'duh' but he couldn't stop staring at her ears.

"Ah, you must be Terra, yes you are in the right class. Quickly come and join your classmates" Auron replied. Terra nodded shyly and walked over, she sat down next to Tidus, whom was still staring at her. She could tell he was looking at her and became quite uncomfortable, she tried to ignore him.(A/N: How can you ignore Tidus? It just can't be done!)

"Hey Tidus, I'll go with you" Wakka whispered turning to face Tidus. He noticed that he wasn't even listening. So Wakka being Wakka smacked Tidus around the head.(A/N: Aww poor Tidus, curse you Wakka!'Wakka runs away screaming like a girl' Hahaha)

"Hey what the fuck was that for?" Tidus shouted, turning to face Wakka immediately.

"Wakka what do you think you are doing?" Auron shouted.

"I was trying to get him to listen to me" Wakka replied.

"Wakka, go to the head master's office immediately!" Auron shouted pointing to the door.

"Wha? I didn't do anythin'" Wakka replied. "Please think about it"

"Hmmmmmm...no get out NOW!" Auron shouted. Wakka got up and left the classroom. Auron cleared his throat."Class let us continue, I'll put you into pairs, then you can go and pick your sword. So Terra since you are new I'll put you with someone who knows what they are doing, so Vincent you will go with her" Vincent gives a nod"But Vincent remember to go easy on her." A few minutes later everyone had a partner. "Begin!"Auron shouted, everyone got up with their partners to get a weapon. Terra had no idea which one was Vincent so she just stood there. A tall man with shoulder length black hair approached her, as he got closer she saw his blood red eyes. She didn't know whether to be afraid...or not.

"Um..are you Vincent?" She asked.

"Indeed" Vincent replied.

"Hi..Im Terra" Terra greeted putting her hand out for him to shake but he made no move to.

"Can you fight?" Vincent asked.

"Well...kinda...I suppose" Terra replied. Vincent turned around and walked away, Terra quickly followed. They each grabbed a sword and went to a space in the room.

"Do you want me to go easy on you?" Vincent asked, whether she answered yes or no he was going to go easy on her.

"No, it's okay just show me what you've got" Terra replied. Vincent noted how quickly her nerves had calmed, she was obviously a confident fighter.

"Well I warned you" Vincent said. Suddenly he charged at Terra but she blocked, then Vincent tried to slash at her legs but she back flipped out of the way. "You are better than I thought you would be"

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself" Terra replied. The whole class carried on like this for an hour when the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. They put their weapons away and carried on to their next lesson.

"Um..Vincent could you tell me where room 15 is?" Terra asked.

"You have music, I can walk you there if you like and you can sit next to me if you want since you don't know anyone else here" Vincent replied.

"Really? That would be great, thank you" Terra thanked with a smile on her face.

**Any-more-cheese:** Well there you have it, chapter 2 . I would like to thank Hello-blondie for her review it means a lot to me, Thanks!

**Rikku:** She wouldn't stop dancing around the room.

**Reno:** At least you're in it. Me and Rude are pissed off that we're not in it yet! Isn't that right Rude.

**Rude: **(Nods head in yes direction).

**Reno:** See Rude's that mad he won't even talk!

**Any-more-cheese:** Sorry guys I'll put you in the next chapter.

**Reno:** With beer?

**Any-more-cheese: **I'll try.

**Reno:** 'Starts crying like a baby.

**Any-more-cheese:** OK, OK I'll put beer in it too.

**Reno:**Yes!

**Any-more-cheese:** So read the next chapter to see Reno and Rude.

**Reno: **And BEER!

**Any-more-cheese:** Yes and beer. Please review 'Gets on hands and knees and begs'

**Vincent:** Yes, please review.

**Any-more-cheese:** Bye-bye xxx


	3. Music, introductions and some action

**Disclaimer: **I do not, I repeat do not own any characters/places from Final fantasy 7/8/10/10-2, Shining tears, Star Ocean or Zelda, I do not own Davoren either.

**A/N:** Hello again, this is the third chapter in 'Luca high'. Please tell me what you have thought of it so far. Believe me if you find it boring at the moment it does get a lot better So here's chapter 3, enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Vincent and Terra walked to room 15. Room 15 was the music room, it was known to be the most colourful of rooms out of the whole school. Around the outside of the room were a number of different musical instruments, from keyboards to drums, even an odd guitar. The walls were painted a sky blue colour. In the centre of the room were many desks and at the front was the teachers desk.

All of Vincent's friends stared when he walked in with Terra, they stared even more when they sat together.

"Oh my God!" Rikku shouted.

"I know look at that girl's boobs their huge!" Cliff added.

"Ewww, Cliff that's disgusting!" Rikku shouted. "I was talking about Vincent sitting next to that new girl, he doesn't let anyone sit next to him ever"

"Cliff you have really got to get a girlfriend before it's too late" Mirage stated(A/N: In my fic Mirage is Cliff's sister, I know they aren't in real life but hey I wanted it that way)

"Hey what do you mean 'before it's too late'?" Cliff asked.

"Before you remain a lonely pervert for the rest of your life" Mirage replied.

"If you weren't a girl I would've seriously smacked you for that!" Cliff stated.

"Oh, Im so scared" Mirage said. Before Cliff could reply a woman walked in. She had long blond hair and blue eyes.(A/N: It's Elwyn off of Shining Tears and I don't know how to describe her clothes, sorry) She had big ears just like Terra but she also had white wings on her head(A/N: I know they aren't real on the game but they are in my story.) A wolf whistle was heard in the classroom.

"Look at that ass" Sephiroth whispered to Albel. The woman went to her desk where she put don some folders and books.

"Remove yourself from this room" She said not even looking at Sephiroth. No one got up. "Yes I mean you with the silver hair and green eyes" He had a shocked look on his face. "Yes I heard you now leave" Sephiroth reluctantly stood up and left the classroom. "Right class, my name is Elwyn and Im your new music teacher. Yes all these rumours are true Terra is my daughter. Right lets do the register." She picked up a folder off of her desk."Aeris"

"On holiday" Rikku replied.

"Albel"

"Yes"

"Baralai"

"On holiday"

"Cliff"

"Yep"

"Cloud"

"Here"

"Davoren"

"Here"

She continued to do the whole class."Okay class, turn to page 57-58 and read those pages while I sort your classmate out." Elwyn told. They all did what they were told and she left the classroom. Sephiroth was stood outside.

"It's about time" Sephiroth remarked.

"Look Sephiroth, just because Im new does not mean Im going to let you walk all over me" Elwyn stated.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it all before" Sephiroth said rolling his eyes.

"Right that's it go to Cid's office now!" Elwyn ordered pointing down the corridor. Sephiroth walled away.

"Fucking teachers you give em' a compliment and they bite your fucking head off." Sephiroth muttered. Elwyn walked back into the classroom to find everyone except Seymore and Albel reading.

"Thank you for waiting class. We don't have long left so I'll let you talk among your selves." Elwyn said.

"Yesss!" Tidus shouted. Everyone turned and looked at him. "What? I finally got my jelly babies open, want one?" He had a great big cheesy gin on his face.

"Dude they're for babies, ya"Wakka remarked.

"No they're not" Tidus replied. "And their mine, all MINE" He starts laughing like a maniac.

"Help me he's scaring me"Rikku said.

"Me too, ya" Wakka agreed.

"This is pathetic" Lulu sighed. She got up, walked over to Tidus and snatched his jelly babies. "Hah their MINE!" Then she started laughing like a maniac.

The bell range for lunch, so they packed their books away and went on their way to the cafeteria.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" Vincent asked.

"Would your friends mind?" She asked back.

"No" He replied bluntly.

"Okay but if I get in the way I'll go" Terra agreed.(A/N: Lucky bitch! Wait Vinnie hasn't met me yet 'starts thinking of evil plans then laughs like a maniac')

"I promise you won't get in the way" Vincent said. They arrived at the cafeteria, it looked like the whole school was in there it was that crowded. They approached a table with lots of people sat around it. They were all laughing and stuffing their faces at the same time.

"Hey vampy" Zell greeted as Vincent and Terra came and sat down. Vincent responded by giving him a death glare, if looks could kill well lets just say that Zell would be dead by now.

"So Vin, Who's that?" Cliff asked. "Wait let me guess she's called dumbo". Vincent's response to this was draw his gun and point it at Cliff's head. He immediately put his hands in a defensive position. "Hey come on V-man it was only a little joke" Vincent didn't move.

"Vincent it's okay really I don't mind" Terra said.

"No it's not okay, why should he be able to walk all over you?"Vincent replied.(A/N: Go Vinnie, go Vinnie it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday!).

"Cliff, would you just apologise already!" Mirage ordered.

"_Sigh_...Im...sorry. There I said it happy?" Cliff apologised.

"Uhh...hungry!" Tidus said to try and lighten the mood.

"Yeah me too!" Cloud agreed. Vincent put his gun away.

"Well that's enough chit-chat, lets all dig in before we starve to death." Rikku said taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

"So what's yer name, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Oh sorry, Im Terra" Terra said.

"Im Wakka, ya" Wakka replied.

"Tidus here" Tidus said with half a burger in his mouth.

"Vince maybe you should introduce everyone?" Squall asked. He got nothing in reply. "Fine I'll do it, Im Squall and that's Cliff, Over there is Yuna and Lulu, that's Rikku and Cloud, Mirage and Tifa, Rane and Zack, Lenne and Shuyin, Davoren and Zell"

"Thank you Squall" Terra thanked.

"No problem" Squall replied.

"Vince-man, care to tell me why you have a hot chick and I don't?" Cliff asked. Vincent gave him a cold stare.

"Terra is not my girlfriend" He said in a cold voice.

"But tell me please" Cliff begged.

"Cliff I'll tell you why, because firstly Vincent's not a pervert like you and secondly he doesn't care what a girl looks like, unlike you and lastly you are a dumbass, so there is your answer" Mirage replied.

"Right that's it Mirage, you see this fist it's going in your face!" Cliff shouted as he stood up.

"Go ahead Cliff smack me one" Mirage replied standing up.

"Come on guys calm down" Rane said.

"Cliff's the one who needs to calm down!" Mirage shouted.

"Why you little bitch!" Cliff shouted. Cliff lunged for Mirage but Cloud grabbed him from behind. "Get your spiky headed ass off of me!"

"Rane's right you need to calm down" Cloud said.

"Hey guys are you gonna eat that?" Tidus asked.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors swung open. There stood two teen aged boys one quite skinny with red hair in a pony tail. The other more muscular and well...bald. They both put black sunglasses on. Then music started playing(A/N: I don't know what maybe some cool gangster music?).They started walking towards the crowded table, they got half way when they suddenly stopped.

"Turn that fucking cheesy music off!" The red head shouted. The music went off immeadiantly and they continued walking. "So guys what's happenin'?" The red head asked sitting down on a chair the wrong way round.

**Any-more-cheese:** That's chapter 3! Can you guess who the two people are?

**Vincent:** What about saying thank you to that reviewer?

**Any-more-cheese:** Ah yes I was just getting to that bit, I thank you again, Hello-blondie for reviewing and as a way of saying thank you Im sending Tidus over to give you a big smooch.

**Tidus:** You what? Vincent help me.

**Vincent: **Sorry Im taken.

**Tidus:** Auron, HELP!

**Auron:** Hmmmm...no

**Any-more-cheese: **Now stop complaining and be on your way, now go.

(Tidus leaves for Hello-blondies house)

**Any-more-cheese: **Now Im getting jealous, oh Vinnie, come here sexy.

**Rikku:** You don't want to watch this so please review and see you next chapter, bye-bye xxxx.


	4. Seymore and FROGS!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Final fantasy, Star Ocean, Zelda or Shining tears characters, oh poopie I wanted them for Christmas! Davoren doesn't belong to me either.

**A/N:** Yep it's me any-more-cheese, and Im back with a new chapter. 'Laughs like an evil person' You probably guessed who the two new people are I mean it I a little obvious. So anyway on with chapter 4. Hooray

**Chapter 4**

"Cliff's going crazy again" Tifa explained.

"Tifa you're next!"Cliff shouted.

"Come on Cliff do you always have to get in a fight?" The red head asked. "Can't you be more..more..like..me?"

"You are such a smart ass, Reno!" Cliff shouted.

"Whatever Cliff, say I haven't seen you around before, you can call me Reno and this here baldly is Rude." Reno introduced.

"Hi Im Terra" Terra replied cheerfully. She put her hand out for Reno to shake but as he went to shake it, his face was met with Vincent's gun.

"You stay away from her, Langly(A/N: I wrote Langly as Reno's last name dunno where it came from, sorry if someone else uses it, please don't be angry)He said sternly.

"Hey come on vampy, Im not gonna hurt her" Reno replied coolly.

"How many times have I heard you say that before, Langly?" Vincent asked.

"Look dude I respect you in every way but why do you have to call me by my last name?" Reno asked.

"It depends" Vincent replied.

"Okay you made your point" Reno said. Vincent put his gun away as swiftly as he drew it.

"How pathetic" Seymore said in a menacing tone. Everyone looked around and there he was the blue nob-head and his underlings, Sephiroth and Albel. Sure Seymore was bad but you wouldn't want to get in a fight with one of them.(A/N: They would surely whip your ass, unless you're Vinnie of course. My precious Vinnie.)

"Are you talking to us?" Reno asked.

"Well I don't see any other losers around here."Seymore replied.

"That's big comin' from a nob-head, such as yourself" Reno said as he stood up. Seymore started laughing.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Seymore taunted.

"Reno just sit back down and ignore him" Vincent ordered.

"That's a big order coming from someone who's afraid of his own gun" Seymore insulted. Vincent stood up and turned around to face Seymore. "Oh did I get the little vampire angry" Seymore said in a baby voice.(A/N: Listen to me Vincent, kill Seymore, I repeat kill Seymore. Stupid idiot leave Vinnie alone) Vincent yet again drew his gun, it was aimed directly between Seymore's eyes.

"Do not call me a vampire" Vincent said angrily.

"Vincent put your gun away, he's not worth it" Terra said standing up.

"Ah who's this?" Seymore asked."Did the vampire get himself a girl?"

"Hey Seymore, isn't that the music teachers daughter?" Albel asked.

"Ah yeah, that teacher ass is hot" Sephiroth stated.

"Leave Terra's mother out of this" Vincent ordered.

"Come on Vincent just back down" Terra pleaded.

"Hey Rikku, you gettin' this?" Tidus asked.

"Yep, it's all on camera" Rikku replied.

"Rikku stop recording" Vincent told.

"No" Rikku replied.

"Rikku turn the fucking camera off!" Vincent shouted. The whole cafeteria went silent and all eyes were on Vincent. Rikku instantly turned the camera off.

"Sorry Vinnie" Rikku said.

"Do not call me that!" Vincent shouted again.

"Yowch" Rikku replied.

"Now Vincent that's not a way to talk to a friend" Seymore mocked.

"Vincent! How many times do I have to tell you that apart from weapons class, weapons are forbidden in school!" Auron shouted as he walked in on the scene. "Now go to the head master's" Vincent lowered his gun and walked out of the room, and stormed into Cid's office.(A/N: This is Cid from FF7)

"Hey can't you read-oh Vincent it's you" Cid said with a cigarette in his mouth. "So why has Auron sent you here now?" Vincent of course didn't say anything but what he did do was punch the wall with his metal hand. When he removed his hand there was a dent in the wall. "Come ere' sonny, I can tell somethin' is under your skin. So tell me what it is"

"Why does he always have to do it?" Vincent said.

"Who?" Cid asked.

"Seymore" Vincent replied.

Elsewhere Cloud was sat outside trying to do some homework. "3x-216, I don't get this shit!" He shouted. "What the hell is this supposed to mean!"

"What's wrong Cloud?" Terra asked coming over.

"It's this math, I really can't understand it" Cloud replied.

"Here let me help" Terra suggested.

"You sure, this is really hard stuff" Cloud stated.

"X6" Terra answered.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"That's the answer" Terra repeated.

"Wow you worked this mumbo-jumbo out really fast" Cloud replied.

"We elves are taught it from a very early age" Terra said.

"Hey I just got a brilliant idea! You could be my tutor" Cloud stated.

"Sure okay" Terra replied. "Oh before I forget, I don't know where I have my next class?"

"What do you have?" Cloud asked.

"Science" She answered.

"Not a good lesson at all" Cloud replied.

"Why not?"Terra asked.

"The teacher, Proffesser Hojo, he's a right pervy bastard" Cloud replied.

"Really?" Terra asked.

"Yeah really, I walk there with you if you want" Cloud suggested.

"Sure" Terra agreed. The bell rang for the end of lunch, they all walked to their next class'. Terra sat down on one of the stools in the science lab, funny enough so did everyone else. A man came through the door. He was short and freaky looking. His greasy black hair was tied back and his glasses were on the edge of his nose. He wore a white lab coat and held his hands behind his back. (A/N: It's Hojo! Dun Dun DUNNNNNN...).

"That's him" Cloud whispered to Terra.

"Mister Strife do you have something to share?" Hojo asked in a menacing tone.

"No sir" Cloud replied.

"Good" Hojo said. Vincnt came charging through the door. "Mr. Valentine, I hope you have a good reason for being late?" Vincent paid no attention and carried on walking.(A/N: Who's the rebel?) "Mr. Valentine I expect an answer when I talk to someone!" Vincent stopped dead, in the middle of the room, Hojo started walking towards him.

"Don't you come any closer or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Hmmm...I don't think you are in a position to threaten me" Hojo interrupted. Vincent fell silent again, he carried on walking to his seat. His seat was next to Terra.

"Are you okay?" She asked but she never had a reply.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Hojo asked.

"My name is Terra I just moved here, sir" Terra replied.

"Ah I see, come over here let me get a better look at you"(A/N: PERV ALEART! EVERYBODY RUN!) Hojo said, so Terra walked over to Hojo, he started staring at her.(A/N: EWWWW!) "Judging by the size of your ears you are an elf, very intresting"(A/N: SICKO!)

"Excuse me sir but could I sit back down?" Terra asked.

"Hmmm...yes you may" Hojo answered. Terra quickly sat back down.Hojo walked back to the front of the class. "Class today we will be dissecting frogs". The lab assistant wheeled in two trolleys, each were covered in trays with frogs on them. Terra's heart started beating at a terrible rate, infact the only thing she heard was her heartbeat.(A/N: Okay I know this bit is weird but elves love nature and I thought well frogs are part of that so she would probably feel like she was betraying the frog. If that makes sense?). She just stared at the frogs.

"Terra what's the matter?" Vincent asked.(A/N: He's so caring ' melts into a pile of goo on the floor because Vinnie looks at her'.)

"I...I can't...do this" Terra said still looking at the frogs. "Sir I can not do this, it goes against everything my people stand for" Terra said.

"You are no different from any of the other students in this class" Hojo said harshly.

"She said she didn't want to do it so she doesn't have to" Vincent said sternly.

"Mr. Valentine, might I remind you that you are in no position to order me around" Hojo said. (A/N: EVILLLL!) There was a knock at the door. "Come in" The door opened and Elwyn walked in.

"Excuse me for interrupting your class professor but I have some business to attend to with my daughter, Terra and I would be most grateful if you could excuse her from your class." She said.

"Yes I suppose you may take your daughter" Hojo replied.

"Thank you, Terra please come" Elwyn said as she bowed. Terra stood up and rushed out of the door. (A/N: If you were wondering what's going on then I'll explain, Elwyn heard what was going on, she's an elf you know and she rescued Terra as it were) The door was shut and the class continued. They had a wonderful lesson of pulling a frogs insides out. Vincent of course refused to do any work. Many of the girls screamed or threw up but thankfully the bell rang for the end of the day. But before Hojo let them out, Hojo being the monster he is set them homework. Then they were free, everyone charged to their cars, bikes or whatever else they might have. Vincent got on his motorbike and drove of without a word, but then he never usually does.

"What's got into him?" Reno asked getting in his stylish jaguar.

"One word, Hojo" Davoren replied getting in the back and Rude got in the passengers seat.

"You know I really don't understand that guy" Reno stated.

"Well it does take a while" Davoren replied. As Reno went to pull away a chocobo walked out infront of him, he immediately braked. He stuck his head out of the window.

"Fucking look where you're goin'!" He shouted. The person on the chocobo turned their head around to look at Reno. "Oh-hey Terra I didn't know it was you, say why did you go do-lally in science?".

"I don't want to talk about it" She replied.

"Yeah okay, well I'll see ya tomorrow" Reno said.

"Yeah" She said as she moved out of the way.

"Bye" Reno said as he drove of.

**Any-more-cheese:** Yay! Another chappie and reviewer! I love both of my reviewers so much, I think I might cry. So thank you Hello-blondie and Vampire Megan you two are the best!

**Everyone: **'Sweat drop'

**Any-more-cheese:**I thank you both so much lots of huggies from me!

**Tidus: **I didn't do much in this chapter, and where are my beloved jelly babies?

**Any-more-cheese:** Don't worry I have something special for you in the next chappie.

**Tidus: **Well hurry up and write the bleddy think then!

**Hojo:** 'Walks into the room with jelly babies'

**Tidus:** You thief! Give my jelly babies back!

**Hojo:** No

**Tidus:** 'Runs and tackles Hojo. Grabs jelly babies' They're mine at last! Now I can take over the world!'Laughs like a maniac'

**Wakka: **Taking over da world with jelly babies?

**Any-more-cheese:** Someone save me from theses mad people! Anyway please review my lovely readers.


	5. A date with chocobo burger

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Final fantasy, Star Ocean, Shining tears or Zelda. Davoren does not belong to me.

**A/N: **Okay onto chapter 5. Wow that was fast. Anyway this is one of my favourite parts in my fic. So please enjoy and tell me what you thought.

**Chapter 5**

Later that night at Tidus' house.

"Man, this is tough!" Tidus shouted. Tidus was getting frustrated with his science work. "I know I'll give Yuna a call" He jumped up for his phone. He dialled Yuna's number and waited...waited...still waited. Suddenly.

"Hello" Yuna answered.

"Hey it's me" Tidus replied.

"Hey Tidus wazzup?" She asked.

"Well...you know our science homework?" Tidus replied.

"Yeah I just finished it" Yuna stated.

"Well I haven't even started yet, so could you please help me?" Tidus asked.

"Well I suppose I could" Yuna replied.

"Thank you so much Yuna! But before we hit the books can I ask you something?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah sure" Yuna said.

"Look Yuna would you-"

"This is chocobo burger, can I have your order?" A woman said.

"Yes, I would like the chocobo combo with lots and lots of fries" Shuyin replied.

"Is that everything sir?" The woman asked again.

"Yes that is everything, thank you" Shuyin replied.

"SHUYIN! What the fuck are you doing?" Tidus shouted down the phone.

"Huh, oh hey bro, do you want anything?" Shuyin asked.

"Bro! Im having a private conversation here!" Tidus replied.

"With who might I ask?" Shuyin asked.

"With Yuna!" Tidus yelled angrily.

"With Yuna! Oh sorry dude I didn't know" Shuyin said "Bye Yuna" There was a click on the phone and Shuyin was gone.

"So where were we?" Yuna asked.

"Oh yeah, would you like to I dunno go out with me sometime?" Tidus questioned. There was a long silence.

"I would love to! Wow this is the best order I've ever had" The chocobo woman replied.

"Huh?" Tidus and Yuna said.

"I'll put something special in your order. I love you my hunny-bunny!" The woman said again.

"Hey he was talking to me!" Yuna said angrily.

"Hunny-bunny, who is this mad woman?" The woman asked.

"MAD! Who are you calling mad?" Yuna shouted.

"Well excuse me, he was talking to me" The woman stated.

"No he fucking wasn't! And Tidus I would love to go out with." Yuna said.

"Hey he's my hunny-bunny, my little lamb chop!" The woman remarked. "Im going out with him!"

"Excuse me ladies, um look you seem like a very nice person but I did ask Yuna not you" Tidus stated.

"Hah in your face!" Yuna shouted.

"You'll regret this!" The woman said before she hung up.

"Sorry about that Yuna" Tidus apologised.

"Hey that's okay, you need to put bitches like that in their place" Yuna stated.

"So what is your answer?" Tidus asked.

"My answer is...Yes!" Yuna replied excitedly.

"YESSS! Go Tidus it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday!" Tidus said. Then there was a knock on the wall.(A/N: It's someone on the other side, or in the next room.)

"Hey dude Im trying to sleep in here!" Cloud shouted.(A/N: Tidus, Shuyin, Cloud, Zack and Rane all live in the same house.)

"Sorry!" Tidus replied._ I did not mean to say that out loud, wait a sec Yuna's still on the phone. Oh shit! I bet she heard that. _Tidus thought. "Yuna did you just her all of that?"

"Yep" Yuna replied.

"Oops sorry" Tidus said.

"That's okay, anyway I had better get to sleep so see you tomorrow" Yuna said. "Bye"

"Yeah bye" Tidus said hanging up the phone. Tidus got in his bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Tidus awoke to the sound of his chocobo alarm clock."Just ten more minutes" Tidus muttered pulling a pillow over his face.

"Hey Tidus get your ass out of bed now!" Shuyin shouted from downstairs. Five minutes later.

"Tidus do I have to send my sister in there!" Cloud shouted.

"Okay, okay im up jeez" Tidus said getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. He showered, cleaned his teeth, got dressed and gelled his hair...or tried too. He opened his pot of hair gel to find that it was empty. "Cloud! You used all of my hair gel!" Tidus shouted.

"Sorry but mine ran out" Cloud replied. "You couldn't expect me to go to school with my hair looking a mess, could you?"

"Don't you always" Rane commented.

"Hey!" Cloud shouted. There was a knock at Tidus' door. It opened and in walked Rane. She had her blond hair in two spiky pig tails (A/N: Like Peppita off of Star Ocean, well maybe a bit longer.) She wore a blue tank top, a denim skirt with knee high boots.

"Hey Rane" Tidus greeted.

"Good morning Tidus, would you like to borrow my hair gel?" She said holding out a mega-sized pot of hair gel.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, take it as an apology from my stupid brother" Rane said stressing the stupid part.

"I heard that!" Cloud shouted.

"Whatever" She replied handing Tidus the hair gel.

"Right on!" Tidus shouted cheerfully, taking the pot. He instantly put his hand in and plopped the contents on his blond hair. "Thanks Rane" He tried to give it back but she refused to take it.

"Don't worry, keep it" She said. "Besides I don't use it much anyway, theses spikes are all natural"

"Thanks"

"Anytime" She said leaving the room. Tidus grabbed his bag before he quickly followed. They went outside to the car where Shuyin, Cloud and Zack were waiting.

"It's about time you two got out here" Zack said as they got in the back.

"Hey you can't rush hair styling" Tidus remarked.

"Yeah I know, I was only sayin'" Zack replied.

"Guess what?" Rane asked.

"What?"

"Well I was talking to Yuffie last night and their coming back today" Rane explained excitedly. "Isn't that great!"

"Oh goodie" Tidus muttered.

"Hey don't you want to see everyone?" Rane asked.

"Well sure...in a way but...I dunno." Tidus replied.

"Let me guess, it's Yuna right?" Shuyin said. "Come on I have gotta be right"

"Yuna? What has she done something, cause if she has I'll give her a good kick up the ass" Rane stated.

"Well maybe if you let Shuyin talk he might just tell us" Zack remarked.

"Yeah enlighten us with the gossip, Shuyin" Cloud said.

"Well Yuna and my little brother are goin' out" Shuyin explained.

"Since when?" Rane asked.

"Since last night" Shuyin replied.

"So that was what all that noise was about" Cloud stated.

"Can we change the subject already" Tidus whined. Shuyin started the engine of the car and drove away. It took about five minutes to get to their school, everyone was waiting outside. Shuyin parked the car in his usual space, they got out of the car and Yuna ran over.

"Hi Tidus" She greeted.

"Hi..um howdy" Tidus replied.

"So you looking forward to seeing everyone?" Yuna asked.

"I suppose" Tidus replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hi Rane, and how are you this morning?" Yuna asked.

"Im fine thanks" She replied.

"So are we gonna go over to the others or what?" Zack asked.

"Sure!" Rane and Yuna replied. Tidus, Shuyin, Cloud, Zack, Rane and Yuna joined the others.

"Mirage why are we all waiting outside?" Terra asked.

"Well some of our friends went on holiday together and their coming back today" Mirage explained.

"How many is 'some'?" Terra asked.

"Well...about seven" Mirage replied counting them on her fingers.

"SEVEN!" Terra shouted. "There isn't anything else I should know is there?"

"Well there is this trip tomorrow" Mirage replied.

"Yeah that trip is gonna be fun, fun, FUN!" Rikku shouted as she bounced past. "I just can't wait!"

"So where exactly is this trip?"

"It's at the Macalania training facility" Mirage replied.

"A training facility?" Terra asked.

"Yeah we're gonna kick some fiend ass!" Rikku shouted.

"You mean it's a fighting trip?" Terra questioned.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really fun" Mirage answered. Cloud approaches Mirage and Terra.

"What's happenin' girls?" Cloud asked.

"Hey Cloud" Mirage and Terra greeted. Then a red Ferrari comes through the gates, it parked then six people jumped out of it.(A/N: I really don't know how they all fit in there? Maybe it was a strechted Ferrari?). They were Baralai, Gippal, Aeris, Yuffie, Rinoa and Paine.

"Whats up?" Wakka shouted as all six of them walked over.

"Hey guys!" Gippal shouted. "How have you all been?"

"We've been good, ya" Wakka replied. Gippal suddenly notices Terra.

"Who's this beautiful lady?" Gippal asked.

"Im Terra nice to meet you" Terra replied.

"Let me get this straight you guys missed us that much that you replaced us?" Gippal asked.

"No, Terra is one of the gang now" Tidus replied.

"Oh and who said that?" Gippal asked.

"None other than the vampire himself" Zell replied.

"Vincent? Nooo, I don't believe that" Gippal said.

"Well you had better start believing 'cause here comes Vinnie" Rikku stated pointing to a motorbike coming into the school grounds. There were two people riding it, Vincent was driving and there was a girl on the back. She had long flowing black hair. "Hey Vinnie, Gippal has something to say to you" Rikku shouted running over to Vincent.

"No I don't, she's lying" Gippal said.

"Save it for someone who cares" Vincent said coldly.

"Well isn't that a tough thing to say" Seymore insulted as him and his crew walked over to the gang.

"Oh and I suppose that is?" Vincent commented.

"Yeah that's a good one" Sephiroth laughed.

"_Sigh_ you pinhead" Seymore sighed.

"Yeah he is a pinhead" Sephiroth agreed.

"No you idiot you're the pinhead" Albel corrected.

"Actually I think he was talking to you" Sephiroth replied.

"Shut up both of you!" Seymore shouted. They both went silent. "And you, little blondie Im gonna make you wish you were never born"

"Hey only I call him blondie" Vincent stated.

"You think I care" Seymore said.

"What exactly did I do?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah and in case you haven't noticed there is more than one blondie around here" Cliff remarked.

"Shut up maggot!" Albel shouted.

"Nicely put" Sephiroth complimented.

"Thanks pinhead" Albel said.

"Hey!"

"What?" Albel asked.

"Im not a pinhead!" Sephiroth stated

"Are you two pinheads finished?" Seymore asked. They both went silent again. "Where was I? Ah yes I was going to fill you in. Well you know that conversation you had with chocobo burger last night"

"Oh yeah that woman was crazy" Tidus replied.

"Well that 'crazy woman' was my sister and I intend to keep her word for her" Seymore finished.

**Any-more-cheese: **Well there it is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you Hello-blondie and Vamps for their reviews, you're so kind!

**Vincent:** Indeed.

**Chloe:** So when do I get to come in?

**Any-more-cheese:** Well lets just say that it will be a while.

**Chloe: **WHAT? That is so unfair!

**Any-more-cheese:** Im sorry I'll let you have lots of beer if you forgive me.

**Chloe:** BEER!

**Reno: **Did someone say beer?

**Vinn-Vincent: **Indeed

**Tidus:** Seymore isn't gonna hurt me is he?

**Any-more-cheese: **You'll have to read to find out

**Tidus: **That's no fun. Can't you give me a little hint?

**Any-more-cheese: **Hmmmm...no

**Chloe:** (Suddenly notices Tidus In the room) TIDUS!

**Tidus:** Oh shit (Chloe chases Tidus around the room)

**Everyone: **(Sweat drop)

**Any-more-cheese:** Vinnie could you say the bye-byes?

**Vincent: **Indeed. Please review and read the next chappie. Good bye.


	6. Action, sex and fiddlesticks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Final fantasy, Shining tears, Star Ocean or Zelda. I do not own Davoren either.

**A/N: **This chapter has a class with Cid and Auron so expect a lot of madness! .

Anyway on with the chappie!

**Chapter 6**

"So lets get this straight, Seymore's sister works at chocobo burger. Man that is so funny...I can't breath!" Reno shouted as he collapsed on the floor from laughter. "Rude...help...me...I can't...breath" Reno laughed rolling around.

"Reno stop fart-assing around" Rude said as he kicked Reno in the side.

"Ouch! That hurt man!" Reno shouted.

"Well your breathing aren't you?" Rude replied.

"Well yeah but I think you broke my ribs!" Reno cried rolling around in pain.

"How pathetic!" Seymore insulted. "But then you would have to be if you had hair like that" Reno stopped as soon as the word 'hair' was mentioned. He stood up and stared hatefully at Seymore.

"Why you fucking nob-head!" Reno shouted. "No one talks about my hair!"

"Reno calm down before you get yourself hurt" Rude told.

"Shaddup baldly! You wouldn't know anything about hair!" Reno shouted.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Seymore asked. "I thought baldly was your best friend?"

"This is me and you Seymore so leave them out of it!" Reno stated.

"You're even denser than you look if you think I would waste my time on you" Seymore laughed. "You're not even worth the effort"

"Why you-" Reno was interrupted as Rude scooped him off of his feet. "Hey lemme go! Rude put me down!" Reno shouted.

"Reno how much did you drink this morning?" Rude asked.

"Hey what I drink is none of your business!" Reno shouted.

"Whatever but Im taking you home before you make a total ass out of yourself" Rude replied as he forced Reno in the back of his jaguar.

"Rude, Im fucking telling you, let me outta here!" Reno struggled.

"Come on tough guy, don't you want a nice cup of iced tea?" Rude asked.

"I fucking hate iced tea!" Reno replied. Rude got in the drivers seat. Tifa ran over to the car.

"Will you be back for class?" She asked.

"Hey babe, those are some mighty fine boobs ya got there. How about me and you have a little alone time, just you and me babe, how about it?" Reno asked.

"If he weren't drunk right now I would of hit him" Tifa stated.

"So is that a maybe?" Reno asked again. Tifa suddenly punched Reno in the face through the open window.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that!" She shouted as she ran back to everyone.

"Ouch" Reno whispered. Rude started up the engine and left for his house.

"So blondie, I look forward to our next meeting" Seymore said as him, Sephiroth and Albel pushed their way through the group.

"See ya later blondie!" Sephiroth said as he messed up Tidus' hair. Then they were gone.

"Oh boy" Tidus sighed.

"Looks like you got yourself into a bad situation" Baralai stated.

"No kidding" Tidus replied.

"But I wouldn't worry, you've got Vincent to protect you" Gippal reassured.

"What makes you think I'll protect him?" Vincent asked giving Gippal a hard stare.

"Well you protected Raven that time-"

"Raven is my sister, do you expect me to just leave her?" Vincent interrupted.

"You do have a point" Gippal replied.

"Yeah but didn't you kinda protect Terra yesterday?" Cloud reminded.

"Come on guys, leave Vincent alone and Tidus you're gonna have to protect yourself when the time comes." Davoren said.

"Sorry vampy we didn't mean to upset ya" Zell said.

"Oh yeah you guys gotta say hi to Terra!" Rikku shouted excitedly.

"Please forgive my rudeness I am Baralai it is a pleasure to meet you." Baralai said.

"Yeah he's a big posho" Gippal commented.

"That is not entirely correct" Baralai replied.

"Ah just shut up, ya" Wakka complained.

"Anyway Im Gippal" Gippal said.

"Im Yuffie" Yuffie said cheerfully.

"Paine, nice to meet you" Paine said.

"Im Aeris" Aeris said.

"Rinoa here" Rinoa said.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Terra replied. The bell rang.

"Oh man another boring day" Tidus sighed.

"You said it bro" Shuyin agreed. So everyone walked in apart from Vincent and Davoren.

"Vincent, are you gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it outta ya?" Davoren asked.

"There is nothing wrong" Vincent replied bluntly.

"Come on Vin, I've known you for ten years now, you can't lye to me that easily." Davoren said. Vincent said nothing in reply. "It's Rachel isn't it? Has she gotten worse?" Vincent replied by walking into the school. Davoren sighed before he followed. Everyone walked to their social studies class, their teacher was none other than the headmaster himself, Cid. Cid was one of the besr teachers ever, he was easy going, funny and he actually listened to your problems. When ever you saw him he would have a cigarette in his mouth, all the students wondered why he hadn't had a heart attack yet. Cid was writing something on the board when everyone entered, they sat down at their individual desks. The word Cid was writing was 'SEX' in capital letters.

"Right class, we're goin' to discuss sex today, so first off lets see who has had sex?" Rude had brought Reno back and Reno being Reno threw his arm in the air but no one else did. "Don't be shy and put your fucking hands in the air." Lenne and Shuyin slowly put their hands in the air. Then Rude, Davoren, Tifa, Cloud, Lulu, Cliff, Seymore and Sephiroth all put their hands in the air. "Right that's more like it. I'll ask Reno since I know he doesn't give a shit about what others think. So Reno how many girls do you think you've slept with?"

"Hmmm...23...no wait was it 25...no it was definitely 26" Reno replied.

"Reno that's a lot of girls for someone your age" Cid commented.

"What so Im supposed to wait until Im your age?" Reno asked.

"Hey Im not that old!" Cid shouted.

"Right whatever gramps" Reno said. "Next question"

"Right, Reno do you know all 25 of these women?" Cid asked.

"Ahem 26 women gramps" Reno corrected folding his arms.

"Fine 26, what difference does it make anyway?" Cid said sounding fed up.

"It makes a hell of a difference and besides that one you left out might get upset" Reno explained.

"So did you know all of the **26** women, Reno?" Cid asked again.

"Well...I know most of them...why do you want their phone numbers or something gramps?" Reno replied.

"Excuse me Im married!" Cid shouted. "Anyway, you see class Reno is the perfect example of a guy who can't keep his trouser on, so my advice to you is buy a belt" The class burst out in laughter at Cid's so called advice.

"How dare you say that!" Reno shouted. "And for your information I wear a **belt**!" Before the conversation could continue the bell rang. The whole class packed up their things and left for their next class. Rude had to drag Reno away before he started a fight with Cid. Their next class was P.E with Jecht. Terra walked up to Vincent.

"Hey Vincent, I was wondering what kind of things do you do in P.E?" She asked. Vincent said nothing, he just ignored her. "What's the matter Vincent?" Vincent stopped and turned his head in her direction.

"Leave me alone" He said sternly then he continued walking to class. Terra just stood there speechless(A/N: I know I would be) Davoren ran up to Terra.

"Hey what's up Terra?" He asked.

"Davoren, you're kind of Vincent's closest friend right?" Terra replied.

"Yep known the guy for ten long years. Lemme guess you wanna know what kind of things he likes or something?" Davoren said.

"Not exactly. I know I've only known him for a day but he seems like he's worried about something, do you know what it is?" Terra asked.

"Oh, you can tell too huh. Well it's Vincent's little sister" Davoren answered.

"Why? What's wrong with Raven?" Terra questioned.

"No not Raven, Vincent's other sister, Rachel" Davoren corrected.

"Is she okay?"

"Not really, you see she's really sick" Davoren stated.

"Well Im sure she'll get better" Terra said cheerfully.

"Well...she's not exactly gonna get better" Davoren said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Terra questioned.

"She has cancer and by the way Vincent is acting, I would say she's gotten worse" Davoren explained. "When Vincent first found out about it, he was heart broken, he thought everything he did was useless and it wasn't helping her. You see Vincent's sisters are all he has left(A/N: And ME!), his Mom died when she gave birth to Rachel and his Father, God knows where he is. (A/N: Sorry Vinnie but I just thought that could be why you are always so quite and mysterious, That's so SEXY!) So Vincent has to pay for everything on his own, I mean I give them money and try to help out when I can but I can't always be there. Vincent really cares about his sisters, I mean one time they didn't have enough food so Vincent starved himself just so his sisters could eat".

"I never knew" Terra said sadly.

"Look Terra Im the only one who Vincent has told so don't tell anyone" Davoren stated.

"Don't worry I won't" Terra replied. Terra and Davoren were so engrossed in their conversation that they forgot about getting to class. Davoren realised that there wasn't anyone else in the corridor.

"Oh shit! Im gonna be late again!" Davoren shouted. "Come on Terra we had better get to class before we get in some serious trouble"

"Yeah we better" Terra agreed. Terra and Davoren ran to their P.E lesson. Davoren opened the door and crept in, he was trying to be quite but the door had to be squeaky.

**SQUEAK**

_Oh SHIT! _Davoren thought. Everyone in the classroom looked round.

"Davoren, late for the forth time this week. Oh and the new girl, lemme guess you were having a quick fuck in the toilets." Jecht said.

"It wasn't like that!" Davoren shouted.

"Then what was it like then?" Jecht asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Well...um..we...were...um" Davoren stuttered. He noticed Reno trying to mouth something to him. He squinted his eyes to try and make out what he was saying. "I was helping Terra get a tampon out of the machine in the toilets, sir" Davoren did a little salute at the end. Davoren noticed that Reno had slapped his face in a dumb manner.

"Just hurry and sit down will ya" Jecht told they both obeyed and sat down. The lesson went by slowly, all they did was talk blitzball this and blitzball that. It was all rather boring. Finally the bell rang and everyone walked out for lunch.

"Reno what the hell were you trying to tell me?" Davoren asked walking beside Reno.

"I was saying that you should of said that you were making out with her, it's much more believable" Reno answered. They walked into the cafeteria and sat at their regular table.

"So have you guys snogged yet?" Shuyin asked.

"That is none of your-" Tidus was cut off by Yuna's lips connecting with his. Tidus' body seemed to shudder at the sudden touch. He closed his eyes to embrace the kiss. Everyone else at the table just stared at the couple. Rikku dropped her burger and her drink on the floor. Their mouth's slowly broke apart from each other, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. "Business" Tidus finished.

"Nice a show and a hot dog, what more could I ask for?" Cliff said.

"A girlfriend?" Mirage replied.

"You had to say it didn't you" Cliff said angrily.

"Hey guys you kinda ruined the moment" Tidus stated.

"Yeah and you kinda ruined my lunch" Rikku added.

"Ah how sweet, was that a goodbye kiss cause after Im finished with you, well let's just say you won't want to show your face around here anymore" Seymore stated as him, Sephiroth and Albel walked over.

"Im not scared of you" Tidus said standing up. Albel let out a menacing laugh.

"Oh really worm, say that again when we squash you" He laughed.

"Tidus sit back down and eat" Vincent ordered.

"I can't exactly-"

"Eat blondie!" Vincent shouted. Tidus immeadiantly sat back down, shocked by Vincent's sudden outburst.

"Fine I'll take it out on his brother then" Seymore stated.

"Oh yeah, BRING IT!" Shuyin shouted getting up.

"Shuyin" Lenne said worriedly.

"I'll be all right babe" Shuyin reassured. "What's the worst he can do, hit me with a stick?" As Shuyin turned his head around to face Seymore it was met with the end of his...stick.

"It's a staff" Seymore corrected.

"Hey that wasn't fair" Shuyin complained. "I wasn't ready"

"It wouldn't of made a difference if you were ready" Albel commented with a smirk.

"Why you-"

"That is enough" Vincent said getting up from his seat.

"Oh look, Vinnie's getting involved lets run away" Seymore said sarcastically. Vincent smirked at his comment, then lunged his fist into his face. Seymore stumbled backwards with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Can't you see we were eating?" Vincent asked.

"Come on Seymore lets get out of here" Sephiroth suggested.

"This isn't the end of this" Seymore said as the three of them left.

"Nice!" Cliff shouted. "You sure showed him Vince"

"Touché" Baralai said.

"Vincent you should think of giving up the gun and use your fists instead" Zell commented. Vincent looked at him and gave him the don't-talk-to-me-unless-you-want-to-get-hurt stare. "Sorry dude" Vincent sat back down.

"Vincent you shouldn't of one that" Raven stated. Vincent looked at her and gave her the I-don't-give-a-shit-about-what-you-just-said stare. "Don't give me that look mister" Raven frowned at her brother, Vincent stared back.

"Guys lets just chill out okay, um Reno think of something else to talk about" Squall said.

"Right okay, so Mirage-"

"Don't even go there pretty boy" Cliff interrupted.

"Cliff I can handle this" Mirage stated.

"Oh really, go ahead" Cliff replied.

"I will thank you very much, Reno, when are you gonna get it into your pea size brain that I don't want to go out with you?" Mirage stated.

"Is there anyway that you would consider it?" Reno asked.

"I'd have to be drunk to" Mirage replied. A great big smirk appeared on Reno's face. He only ever got that look if he was about to pick up a girl or he had a genius plan.

"Knock, knock, Reno you in there?" Rikku asked poking his arm. He made no response.

"Rikku that's not how you do it, it's more like this" Cliff corrected as he got up and smacked Reno in the face, he fell backwards from the force. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that"

"Cliff I think you over did it a little" Aeris said noticing that he wasn't moving.

"A little?" Paine remarked.

"Heh, I guess Im too strong for the little pretty boy" Cliff laughed triumphantly.

"Hey...ow...I'll...get..you..back for...that..you...you dumb ass" Reno struggled to say.

"Right that's it! This is gonna hurt!" Cliff shouted getting ready to punch him again but Rude intercepted by grabbing him from behind. "Rude you're ruining my fun" Cliff struggled to brake free but was unsuccessful. Rude may be bald but he's no push over when it comes to strength.

"Chill out Cliff! Reno's had enough of a beating today so if you wouldn't mind I would like to take him to see the nurse" Rude told.

"Fine but I really should kill him for hitting on my sister" Cliff replied as Rude let him go. Rude crouched down by Reno's side.

"Yo, Reno you in there bud?" Rude asked Reno made no response. "_Sigh _ Hey look Lenne and Shuyin are making out on the table" Reno suddenly bolted up looking around.

"Where!" Reno asked excitedly then he sees that they are just sat there. "Rude you were lying"

"No kidding, we're sat right here and I don't think we're making out do you Shuyin?" Lenne said.

"Nope definitely not. Trust me I'd know if we were" Shuyin replied.

"Shuyin" Lenne sighed.

"Yep that's me" Shuyin said with a cheesy grin.

"Come on Reno lets get you to the nurse" Rude said as he scooped up Reno.

"But I don't wanna go" Reno stated "She has cold hands"

"Whatever" Rude replied as they walked out of the room.

"Well that was certainly a rather exciting lunch time" Baralai commented.

"Yep you said it" Gippal agreed. The bell rang for the end of lunch. All of the students made their way to their next lesson.

"Yunie, Yunie!" Rikku shouted running up too Yuna. "What do we have?"

"We have English" Yuna replied.

"Can I sit next to you?" Rikku asked. "Please"

"Sure" Yuna replied. _Oh shit I promised_ _Tidus I would sit next to him_ Yuna thought. They all walked into their English classroom and sat down. There was no sign of their teacher Rin anywhere. Suddenly there was a loud crash from the cupboard.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" A manly voice shouted. The whole class stopped their conversations and looked at the cupboard. The door slowly opened to reveal a very dusty Auron. The whole class burst out laughing, except Vincent of course. "Be silent at once!" The class went silent. "Right that's better, now I'll will be taking this lesson as your teacher wasn't able to get here. But since I can't seem to find any work, I would like you all to read a book" Some of the class let out a moan. "No moaning and do this task in silence! Begin!" Everyone in the class got out a book of some kind. Well Cliff got out a porn magazine and started drooling over the cover, while Gippal got out a comic and placed it inside the book. (A/N: You know like you do when you want them to think that you're reading but you're not) Mirage was most surprised when Terra got a massive book out of her bag that looked like it was 6 or 700 pages long. Most of the class took this as a chance to pass notes to each other. Tidus started righting a note. (A/N: if it's in bold italics then it's a note)

_**Dear Yuna,**_

**_Hey it's me (Blondie as Vincent would say) How come you sat next to Rikku and not me?_**

Tidus threw the note to Yuna but it kinda missed and hit Rikku straight on the head. It bounced off onto the floor. Yuna saw it and bent over to reach it.

"Ahem" Auron said. Yuna froze because she thought she had just been caught. "Cliff put that magazine away and Gippal get rid of that comic" Cliff and Gippal moaned as they put their so called books away and got out a proper reading book._ Phew that was close_ Yuna thought. She grabbed the note and read it. She wrote back to Tidus. He read it.

**_Im sorry but Rikku is my cousin. I'll kiss you again if you'll forgive me._**

Tidus replied and threw the note back, Yuna read it.

**_I can forgive you, you're too cute to be mad at for long. Yuna you really should've seen what Cliff was looking at. It was pure class._**

Yuna wrote back and Tidus read it.

_**Thanks! So what was Cliff looking at? Do you want that kiss or not?**_

Tidus wrote back and Yuna read it.

_**Sure thing!**_

Elsewhere in the classroom, Reno, being back from the nurse, happened to be bored and also happened to have Auron's number on speed dial. (A/N: Do not ask me how, cause I don't know) So he got his phone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial button. Auron's classical ring tone started to play. (A/N: Hello-blondie will know what I mean by classical) The class burst out laughing.

"Um sir isn't that ring tone a little dated" Cliff commented.

"Yeah it sure is!" Shuyin added.

"It's about time you changed that, ya" Wakka joined in.

"Ahem! I thought I told you to be silent!" Auron shouted. All of the laughing stopped. "Now stay like that" Then he muttered something under his breath, no one heard it, well that's what he thought. He forgot that there was an elf in the room, and what do elves have big ears, duhhh! Terra started to giggle from what she had just heard. "Terra what exactly do you find so funny?"

"Oh...it..was..was something...in...my book...yeah my book, sir" Terra replied.

"Let me see, Im always in the mood for a good laugh"Auron told. Terra slowly got up and walked over to Auron, she gave him the heavy book and he started reading it. "So you find someone dying funny?" Terra suddenly looked very nervous.

"Well...I.."

"I think you're lying to me" Auron said.

"Sir..I...don't know...what to say" Terra replied.

"Hey come on Auron, dude, give the girl a break" Reno said as he stood up and started walking to the front.

"Reno sit back down!" Auron shouted.

"But Auron listen to me a moment, I confess it was me who rang your phone and that was why Terra was laughing" Reno explained.

"I see, Terra is this true?" Auron replied. Terra nodded her head in response. "Reno I'll see you after school. Both of you return to your seats" Terra and Reno returned to their seats. Reno started to right a note. He threw it to Terra and she read it.

**_Hey it's me the red head. So uh what was it that you were laughing at?_**

Terra wrote back and Reno read it.

_**Reno, why did you get in trouble for me? I was laughing at something Auron said.**_

Reno wrote back and Terra read it.

**_Hey don't worry about a stupid detention, I get them all the time. What was it that Auron said?_**

Terra wrote back and Reno read it.

**_He said 'Now stay like that' which you heard. Then he said 'So I can listen to my ring tone some more'._**

Reno wrote back and Terra read it.

**_That's funny, I see why you were laughing. Well we got two minutes left of school, then I got half an hour of Auron's behaviour lecture. )._**

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom except Reno. Rude and Davoren waited outside for Reno. (A/N: If you didn't know all three of them live together) Everyone else went to the car park.

"See ya, guys!" Tidus shouted.

"Bye Tidus" Yuna replied. After saying their goodbyes, they all got in or on their transport and went home.

**Any-more-cheese:** So what did you think?

**Vincent:** This is from the author, I thank blondie and Vamps for their reviews.

**Any-more-cheese: **Thank you Vinnie. Anyway, sorry I didn't update for a while but I had school and my evil (Very EVILLLL) teachers gave me loads of homework to do.

**Tidus: **Excuse me but who had a lot of homework to do?

**Cloud: **You made all of us do it. Isn't that right Vince?

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Any-more-cheese:** Im sorry guys but someone had to do it.

**Reno: **Not us!

**Any-more-cheese:** Please don't hurt me.

**Chloe: **Okay everyone, stop ganging up on the author!

**Reno: **Why shouldn't we beat her up?

**Chloe: **Cause then she'll never get to my part.

**Any-more-cheese: **Thanks a lot Chloe.

**Chloe: **No problem.

**Hojo: **_Comes into room with big stick. _Muhahahahaha!

**Albel: **_Comes into the room with swords. _You die now! _Hojo and Albel chase author around the room._

**Any-more-cheese: **Ahhhhhhhhhh! _Runs out of room with Hojo and Albel following_

**Rikku: **It's the big trip next chappie! Woohoo!

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Gippal: **Is that all you're gonna say?

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Wakka: **Whoa freaky, ya.

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Cloud: **Well please review and see ya next time.

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Everyone:** Ahhhhhhhh! _Runs out of room._

**Charlie: **You did it!

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Charlie: **Now we get some alone time.

**Vincent: **Indeed.

**Charlie: **Goodbye readers.


	7. Moogle, a lake and someone new

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except….except..my laptop…wait a sec I don't have a laptop. Oh poopie! Anyway I don't own any of the characters/places/or anything else from Final Fantasy, Star Ocean, Shining Tears or Zelda. Before I forget Davoren is not mine.

**A/N: **Yep it's cheese..again. Sorry it took me so long to update. This chappie starts off with Reno, Rude and Davoren. Trust me this fic will start to get better from this chapter on wards. So anyway, happy reading.

**Chapter 7**

The next morning at Reno's house. (A/N: Rude and Davoren live there too). Reno was stretched out on his bed in his boxers. (A/N: Mmmm…Reno in boxers _Drools_) There were bottles of beer everywhere, in fact there wasn't a spot without one. The floor was covered in clothes actually you couldn't see the floor but there was one tidy thing in his room….his sunglasses cabinet. Reno loved his sunglasses, they were one of four things that he loved, the other three being his hair, booze and women. Davoren was trying to open the door.

"What is wrong with this fucking door! Why won't it open?" He shouted. "Rude give me a hand here". Rude came over and helped. They eventually managed to open the door. Davoren fell flat on his face but luckily Reno's clothes softened his landing. Rude helped Davoren to his feet. "He really needs to start cleaning or at least get a maid"

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Rude asked. (A/N: Dirty thoughts! Heeheehee)

"Oh yeah, maybe that's not such a good idea" Davoren replied. "Well lets wake the sleeping prince, shall we?"

"Lets" Rude replied. They made their way over to the sleeping red head. Davoren started poking him but he didn't move. "You don't do that you do this" Rude corrected as he grabbed Reno's precious pony tail and yanked it. (A/N: Poor Reno) Reno instantly flew into the air.

"Ahhhhhh! Get off my fucking hair baldy!" He screamed. Rude released his hair. "You bastard! You could of gave me split ends!"

"It's still attached to your head, is it not?" Rude asked smugly. Reno gasped at this.

"You wouldn't dare!" Reno shouted his eyes turning to small slits. Rude let out a small 'humph' . "Don't listen to him my precious" He said rubbing his hair.

"Okay that's enough, we need to get going, so Reno hurry up and get ready" Davoren told.

"Yeah sure, give me ten minutes" Reno replied.

"You better make that twenty" Rude commented as him and Davoren left the room. "Are we gonna tell him about you know what?"

"No, we'll let him find out for himself" Davoren replied. "Where are they anyway?" (A/N: This is a question for blondie, who do you think their talking about? You'll figure it out, I have faith in you blondie).

"God knows, I don't think they came home last night" Rude said.

"Oh well their big girls they can take care of themselves" Davoren commented.

Meanwhile in Reno's room… He was franticly searching for some clean clothes. He picked up a shirt and sniffed it.

"Phew, that's defiantly not clean and I liked that shirt too" Reno said throwing it back on the floor. "Oh well back to the crisis at hand" He continued to search around, until he found a black t-shirt in the corner, it read : Im with stupid. Then on the back : Wait a sec I am stupid and not to mention good looking. (A/N: I do not have a clue about the shirt, it doesn't even make sense) He found a pair of jeans and put them on. Reno checked himself out in the mirror. "Yep that will just about do it" (A/N: Reno did have a shower and all the other crap you do in the morning, I just couldn't be bothered to write it) Reno walked out of his room to see Rude reading the newspaper and Davoren watching the latest blitz ball game. Reno walked to the fridge, and as soon as he saw what was inside or wasn't rather, horror was written all over his face. "Okay who dares drink **my BEER?**" Rude and Davoren both looked at each other then shrugged. "Right that is it, where are those two…two beer drinkers!"

"We dunno" Davoren replied turning off the T.V.

"Haven't seen em since yesterday" Rude added.

"Are you hiding them from me?" Reno asked. "Tell me where, where are you hiding them?" He walked over to a cupboard and opened it expecting to find 'them' (A/N: Don't worry you'll find out who 'them' is later.)

"_Sigh_ Reno we're not hiding them, and if we were why the hell would they be in the cupboard?" Davoren replied with a sigh.

"Are you two sure about that?" Reno asked pointing his finger at Rude, then Davoren.

"Look Reno, we're thirty minutes late" Rude stated. "Can we just go already?"

"Fine then, but we're stopping at Moogle market first" Reno replied. (A/N: 'Moogle market belongs to me! As you can probably tell, gay name right?)

"Yeah whatever" Rude replied as he grabbed the keys to their black jaguar.

"Excuse me, but who owns that rather stylish car out the front?" Reno asked raising an eyebrow. Rude sighed and threw him the keys. "That's more like it, now lets go boys" Reno, Rude and Davoren left their house and got into their car. They drove to the 'Moogle market'.

"Why have we gotta stop here?" Davoren asked.

"I need beer you know" Reno replied as he got out of the car and walked towards the store.

"How long do ya recon?" Rude asked.

"About ten minutes or so" Davoren replied.

"You seem pretty sure about that" Rude commented.

"As a matter of fact I am pretty sure about it" Davoren replied.

"Oh yeah, how much do you wanna bet on that fact?" Rude challenged.

"I'll bet twenty gil" Davoren replied. "Twenty gil for ten minutes or under, any higher and I'll give you twenty gil"

"I can already smell that gil" Rude commented.

Over to Reno in the store. He had already got his beer and was waiting in the line to get to the checkout. But the problem was the line didn't seem to be moving, he looked down the line to see the problem. It was an old lady, she was fumbling in her purse to find the right amount of gil. "This isn't my day" He whined. "Can we hurry it up a little down there, some of us have lives to attend to!" A very muscular man turned around, he was stood behind the old lady. (A/N: It's basically a guy about the size of Barret)

"Shut up, puny man" He said angrily.

"Hey who you callin' puny?" Reno asked.

"You, the little man who used too much hair dye" The man replied.

"Are you dicing the hair?" Reno asked angrily. "Cause no one dices my hair!"

"Humph, little man with too big a mouth" The man replied. "I bet you don't even understand half the words you say?"

"Why you little…I mean big bastard!" Reno shouted.

"Would you just leave him alone you, jerk!" A female voice shouted.

"Yeah puny man leave me alone" The man said.

"Actually I was talking to you, you big lummox!" The female shouted. The big man turned around and saw that the old lady had finally gone. Reno looked around, he didn't know who the hell had said that. "Hey Im over here" The girl said again. Reno looked straight in front of him to meet with two blue eyes.

"You said that?" Reno asked.

"Yep" The girl replied. "The names Crystal"

"It sure is" Reno replied. "Oh and Im Reno, thanks for that back there"

"No problem and I don't think you're puny at all" Crystal replied with a wink. She turned around and Reno being Reno checked her out. (A/N: _Slaps Reno around the face _Bad Reno, no pervy business) Time passed and it was Reno's turn at the checkout.

"Have a nice day, kupo" The moogle at the till said. (A/N: Now you know why it's called 'Moogle market') Reno walked out of the store and back to his car, he got in it.

"YESS!" Rude shouted. "15 MINUTES! IN YOUR FACE"

"Oh my God, how the fuck did I loose" Davoren said.

"Hand it over" Rude said holding out his hand. Davoren reluctantly placed the correct amount in Rude's hand.

"Okay Im not even gonna ask what you guys were doing" Reno stated starting up the engine. He drove out of the car park and into the school. They parked in their usual space and got out. There wasn't anyone outside.

"Man are we that late?" Reno asked.

"You bet we are, and guess what it's all your fault" Davoren replied.

"Whatever" Reno said as they unloaded their bags and Reno's beer. They walked into school and into the weapons classroom. Everyone was sat at a chair looking at Cid, Auron and Jecht.

"Gentleman, how nice of you to join us" Auron said.

"Yeah sorry about that but it was all Reno's fault" Davoren replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, yeah just sit your lazy asses down" Cid ordered. Reno, Rude and Davoren quickly sat down.

"Anyway as I was saying, on this trip you will all be split up into three groups" Auron continued.

"Just get on with it!" Cid ordered.

"The first group is Cid's group, Cid please proceed" Auron said.

"Finally. Listen up, if I call your name then get yer ass over here" Cid said. "_Clears throat _Lets start, Vincent, Rikku, Paine, Aeris, Lenne, Tifa, Rude, Wakka and Albel" They stood up an walked over, Aeris and Lenne were talking as they walked.

"Im so glad Im with you and Rikku" Lenne said cheerfully.

"Me too" Aeris agreed. Albel was walking behind them.

"Outta my way!" He shouted pushing through the two girls.

"What nerve!" Lenne commented.

"However Im not so happy about working with him" Aeris stated.

"Me either" Lenne agreed. They continued their path to Cid and stood beside him.

"On to the second group. I will be the leader of this group" Auron continued. "Listen carefully, Yuna, Davoren, Shuyin, Cloud, Lulu, Rane, Zell, Cliff, Yuffie, Baralai and Sephiroth" They all walked over. _Oh great Im with Sephiroth. What a show off, eight foot sword my fucking ass! It's more like a chopstick! _Cloud thought as he walked over. The only people left were Gippal, Raven, Tidus, Squall, Reno, Mirage, Terra, Rinoa and the blue nob-head himself, Seymore. (A/N: I apologise for anyone who likes Seymore but I hate his guts!) This meant that they were the final group, group three.

"Right you lucky bunnies, you get to be in my group" Jecht said as they all walked over to him. _Score! Im with Mirage _Reno thought.

"You're putting me…with him" Tidus said referring o Seymore.

"Quite complaining and get used to it, besides blame Auron he organised the groups" Jecht replied. Seymore was looking at his so called 'team mates'. _ Right lets see, hmmmm……the alcholic, blondie and wait Raven and Terra this is interesting. The two closest people to the vampie himself. _(A/N: Hey don't forget about moi!) Seymore thought. He looked around the hall to see Vincent giving him the evils, Seymore just smiled evilly at him.

"Everyone too the mini bus!" Cid ordered. Everyone walked outside to the car park. Parked there were three mini buses, Cid led his group to one and Auron did the same. That left one for Jecht's group.

"It's time to open up the beer!" Reno shouted.

"I don't think so sonny" Jecht replied.

"Wha, Why!" Reno asked.

"Because you're driving" Jecht replied throwing him the keys.

"Wha! Hey I never volunteered for this" Reno stated. "This is so un fair!"

"No complaining" Jecht told. "You're driving and that's the end of it" Reno gave a huge sigh. The group started getting into the bus. Tidus and Squall got in first and sat in the back seats. Terra sat in front of them, Raven and Mirage sat in front of her. Gippal and Rinoa sat in front of them. Seymore was the last to get on, there was only one seat left, next to Terra. This worked perfectly with his little plan, so he sat down next to Terra. Terra decided that she wasn't gonna talk to him or even look at him on this journey, she just starred out of the window. Jecht had loaded their luggage and beer onto the bus, Reno got into the drivers seat and put his sunglasses on. _This is so ruining my image. Look at me Im driving the school mini bus for Christ' sake! How gay is that? _Reno thought. Jecht finally got in the passengers seat. "We leave when they contact us" Jecht informed.

"And how might they do that?" Reno asked sarcastically.

"With this smart ass" Jecht replied showing Reno a walkie-talkie.

"Sweet! Hey since Im such a nice guy and Im driving, do I get to use that?" Reno asked.

"Yeah I suppose" Jecht replied.

"Boo-ya!" Reno shouted.

Elsewhere at group ones mini bus….(A/N: That's Cid's bus)

"Rude catch!" Cid shouted throwing Rude the keys.

"Why are you giving me the keys, sir?" Rude asked.

"Cause you're diving and stop with all that sir shit, will ya" Cid replied.

"Yes si-I mean Cid" Rude said.

"Good cause I wasn't givin' you a choice about it" Cid stated as he turned to face the rest of his group. "Now get your lazy good for nothing' asses in there!" So they got on the bus. Vincent was first, he sat at the back as you could probably tell. Paine got on next, she sat in front of Vincent. Next to enter was a rather excited Rikku who sat down next to Paine. Aeris and Lenne sat in front of Paine and Rikku. Wakka got on next he sat in front of Aeris and Lenne. Tifa was next, there were only two seats left, next to Wakka or Vincent. She looked at Wakka then at Vincent, then Wakka again, she finally sat next to Wakka. This meant that Albel had to sit next to Vincent. Albel walked onto the bus and made his way to the back seat, next to Vincent. Vincent didn't move a muscle as he sat down just continued to sit there eyes shut and arms folded. (A/N: I find that so hot! It totally turns me on!) Meanwhile outside Cid was having trouble loading the bags. "Fucking bags! What shit have they got in em!" He shouted trying to force a bag into the small compartment on the bus. "Whats fucking wrong with em!" After a few minutes of cursing and god knows what else, he managed to get the bags into the small hole. He got into the passengers seat to find Rude already sat in the drivers seat. "Right we gotta wait for the others now" Cid said.

"How do we know when they're ready?" Rude asked.

"With this beauty" Cid replied holding a walkie-talkie.

"Oh" Rude replied.

"What do you mean 'oh'? I thought you kids were fascinated by these things" Cid asked.

"Well I know Reno is but I wouldn't say I was fascinated by it" Rude replied.

"Fine I'll use it then" Cid informed.

"Fine with me"

Elsewhere at group two's mini bus….(A/N: Auron's bus, woohoo!)

"Davoren you will drive us there" Auron told.

"Yeah okay" Davoren replied. Auron gave him the keys.

"Alright everyone on the bus" Auron ordered. So they all got on the bus. Sephiroth sat at the back. Zell and Yuffie sat at the front with Cloud and Rane behind them. Then Yuna and Shuyin . Baralai and Lulu were next and sat behind Yuna and Shuyin. Cliff was the last to get on and there was only one seat left, next to Sephiroth. _Why! Why didn't anyone save me a space? _Cliff thought. "Cliff hurry up and sit down!" Auron shouted.

"Gimme a brake" Cliff sighed. (A/N: Try having a kit kat, Cliff)

"NOW!" Auron yelled.

"Yeah Im going" Cliff replied. He walked to the seat and sat down. Davoren was sat in the drivers seat when he noticed a walkie-talkie.

"Dude! This is gonna rock!" Davoren shouted, picking up the small device. "Come in" he said speaking into the walkie-talkie.

"Hey this thing actually works" A voice that sounded very much like Reno, replied.

"Reno is that you?" Davoren asked.

"Nope" The voice replied. Davoren mentally slapped his forehead.

"Well then who is it?" Davoren asked.

"It's only the most sexist guy alive" The voice replied. (A/N: Yep I agree, wait no sorry Reno but Vinnie is the most sexy to me but you are still hot!) _Yep defiantly Reno _Davoren thought.

"So who is this?" Reno asked.

"It's me Davoren"

"Aw come on man, you're supposed to have a code name when you're using walkie-talkies. You know like we have at work" Reno said. (A/N: Hmmmm…what could their work be I wonder? Don't worry you'll find out in later chapters)

"_Sigh_ Fine you think of one then" Davoren said.

"I got one, Silky soft!" Reno shouted. (A/N: I know this is weird but Hello-blondie will know what Im talking about)

"Excuse me?" Davoren asked.

"Well that's the name of your shampoo, isn't it?" Reno stated.

"Whatever" Davoren said.

"So who's driving group one's mini bus?" Reno asked.

"I don't have the slightest clue" Davoren replied.

"So lets ask em then" Reno said.

"Yeah that's a good idea"

"Come in group one. Do you read me? What's your status?" Reno asked.

"I hear ya already!" Cid shouted. "Stop messing around with these things!"

"Huh Cid? Wait a damn minute, you're driving group one's bus? No way! That's so unfair!" Reno replied.

"Im not driving smart ass" Cid replied.

"So who is?" Reno asked.

"Lemme guess Rude" Davoren answered.

"Eh? How the fuck did you know that?" Cid asked.

"Well I know that Rude is the only guy I know that doesn't like walkie-talkies" Davoren explained. "So it was pretty obvious"

"Well I'll be" Cid said.

"Hey Rude, wazzup!" Reno shouted. There was no answer. "So uh why do you think they made the three of us drive?"

"Perhaps it was the fact that we arrived late" Davoren replied.

"And they call me the smart ass" Reno said.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Cid asked.

"Well group three is ready" Reno replied.

"We're waiting for Auron" Davoren answered.

"Trust him to be slow" Cid commented.

"What was that, Cid?" Auron asked on the walkie-talkie.

"Eh?" Cid asked. "You got me"

"Is everyone ready to go?" Auron asked.

"Group one ready to go" Cid answered.

"Yep group three ready and waitin'" Reno replied.

"Right then, Rude you will lead us, Davoren you will follow and Reno will go at the rear, understood" Auron explained. (A/N: At the rear? That sounds dirty)

"Hey, why do I have to drive at the rear!" Reno asked.

"Because you're group three" Auron answered.

"That's not fair!" Reno shouted. A sigh was heard from Auron.

"Rude in your own time, please" He said. So Rude drove out of the school gates with Davoren and Reno close behind.

In group ones mini bus…..

"Dr.P. do you think Vinnie will be okay sat next to that Albel?" Rikku asked.

"Peachy" Paine replied.

"I hope you're right" Rikku added. Over with Wakka and Tifa.

"So there I was swimming along and **BAM**! It looked like they had me cornered but they didn't if you know what I mean, ya?" Wakka told doing actions with his arms. (A/N: If you couldn't figure it out, he's talking about a blitz ball match)

"Mm hm" Tifa replied nodding her head up and down. _What the hell is he talking about? Uhh….this is so boring! I should of sat next to Vincent_ Tifa thought. (A/N: Hah Im evil, **EVIL I tell ya, EVIL!** There is no way she would sit next to my handsome hunk) Over with Lenne and Aeris.

"I feel so sorry for group three" Lenne stated.

"Why?" Aeris asked.

"Reno's driving" Lenne replied.

"What's wrong with Reno's driving?" Aeris questioned.

"Nothing its just his drinking problem" Lenne explained.

"Reno is the only guy I know who can hold his drink" Aeris stated.(A/N: Keep away from Reno ya BITCH!)

"Yeah but think how many he's had this morning" Lenne commented.

"So?" Aeris asked. Lenne just sighed and listened to her I pod. Vincent and Albel sat in silence.

Elsewhere in group two's mini bus….

"Let's get one thing straight, you keep hat fucking sword away from me!" Cliff stated.

"Why are you afraid that I might accidentally cut off your head?" Sephiroth asked.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Cliff asked cowering away.

"Oh I would" Sephiroth stated.

"Heh heh heh heh heh" Cliff said nervously. Over with Cloud and Rane.

"Im so ready to kick some fiend!" Rane shouted.

"Hey don't get too excited" Cloud replied.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Its dangerous" Cloud stated.

"So?" Rane asked.

"Well I don't want you to get hurt" Cloud answered.

"You're not gonna let me fight are ya?" Rane asked sounding upset.

"I never said that" Cloud replied.

"You never do but you never let me fight" Rane stated.

"I don't do that" Cloud replied.

"You do!" Rane shouted.

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"I do not!" Rane and Cloud continued their argument for about five minutes.

"Be quite! You're giving me a headache" Yuffie shouted.

"I think their giving everyone a headache" Zell stated.

"Both of you be silent at once!" Auron shouted. Everyone went silent and remained that way.

Meanwhile in group three's mini bus….

"Reno you sure you know where we're going!" Tidus shouted from the back of the bus.

"It looks to me like we're lost!" Squall added.

"Hey Im just following Rude and Davoren, so don't blame me if we get lost!" Reno shouted back.

"Can you all shut up, Gippal's asleep" Rinoa informed. (A/N: Aww Gippals asleep, how sweet)

"What? Gippal's asleep! Rinoa take a picture for me" Mirage said.

"Yeah I want one too!" Tidus shouted. (A/N: No Tidus is not gay he just wants one so he can blackmail him)

"Their all such total losers" Seymore snorted. "Don't you think?" _Right that's it! I've had enough of this guy talking about my friends like their dirt! _Terra thought. Terra suddenly faced Seymore with a look of pure hatred on her face.

"You wanna know what I think! Do ya? Do ya? Well here it is you blue dick head! Those people you are calling losers are my friends, they are not fucking losers! As a matter of fact they are the coolest people I know so listen up matey, I don't know what planet you're on but they are not losers, sados, maggots, homosexuals or any other thing you might call them! So I think you should shut your mouth and leave me alone before I really get pissed off!" Terra shouted. Everyone was quite as they stared at her sudden outburst. Gippal had woken up and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Hey guys did you catch all that?" Reno asked into the walkie-talkie.

"Dude that was some speech" Davoren complimented.

"I didn't even know she could speak" Cid said sounding gob smacked.

"She so told Seymore off!" Reno shouted. Everyone continued their conversations or whatever else they might have been doing. (A/N: I know that gives you a dirty image right?) They soon arrived at the 'Macalania training facility'. The three mini buses parked and emptied, they all followed their leaders to three log cabins, they entered.

At group one' cabin….

Rikku ran in for the top bunk of one of the beds.

"The top bunk is MINE!" She shouted. Vincent walked in and sat on the bottom of another bed. (A/N: it's the one in the corner) Albel came in next and plonked himself down on the only single bed in the room. Tifa was next and she got on the bottom bunk of Rikku's bed. Aeris and Lenne came in together and went to a bed, Aeris on the top bunk and Lenne on the bottom. Rude and Wakka came in, Wakka ran for the top bunk, he jumped up and landed on the bed.

"Victory at last!" Wakka shouted. Rude just sat on the bottom. Paine was last to enter and had to have the only spot left, which was the top of Vincent's bed. (A/N: Lucky bitch!) _Oh great, he better not shoot me while Im asleep_ Paine thought as she walked over and climbed onto the top. Paine thought Vincent had already gone to sleep as he was just laying there not moving.

In group two's cabin….

Yuna and Yuffie ran excitedly into the room and climbed onto two of the top bunks. Zell was next to run in and had a sad look on his face.

"Yuffie! That's not fair I wanted the top bunk!" He complained.

"No complaining buster, I beat you fair and square" Yuffie replied.

"Ur frydajan, oui fuh'd feh haqd desa!" Zell whined. (Oh whatever, you won't win next time!)

"Ur oayr!" Yuffie replied. (Oh yeah!) Rane came in next.

"Hey Yuna can I bunk with you?" She asked walking over to Yuna.

"Sure you can" Yuna replied.

"Thanks" Rane said sitting down. Shuyin and Cloud came in.

"So uh, which one of us is going on top?" Cloud asked. (A/N: No dirty thoughts please)

"I think you should" Shuyin replied.

"Why?" Cloud questioned.

"Your hair might poke through the mattress" Shuyin answered.

"Good point, I don't want my wonderful hair to get ruined, do I?" Cloud agreed as he climbed onto the top. Lulu came in and sat on the bottom of a bed. Cliff was next, he walked over to Lulu.

"Hey, Lu would you mind if I had the top bunk?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out" Lulu replied looking up at him.

"Thanks Lu" Cliff said.

"My name is Lulu" Lulu corrected.

"Eesh, Im only trying to be friendly" Cliff replied.

"Well don't" Lulu said as Cliff climbed onto the top bunk. Davoren and Baralai came in next, they walked over to a free bunk bed.

"I guess this is our bed" Davoren stated. (A/N: That defiantly sounds naughty)

"It would seem so" Baralai agreed.

"You can have the top bunk" Davoren suggested.

"Why thank you" Baralai thanked as he climbed on top. Sephiroth walked in with his large…large…chopstick as Cloud would say. He sat on the single bed in the corner, he rested his long sword on his lap.

Over in group three's cabin….

Everyone ran in except Seymore who walked in. Seymore went in and put his suit case on the floor next to a bunk bed, he didn't notice the bag that was already on the bed. He walked out of the cabin to take a walk or something. Reno suddenly had an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey guys come here" Reno called. Gippal, Squall and Tidus came over to Reno. "I've just had the best idea ever!"

"what is it?" Squall asked.

"Well you see Seymore's suit case over there" Reno said pointing to the bag on the bed. "There has to be something embarrassing in there"

"Yeah you're right" Tidus agreed.

"Lets look" Gippal said excitedly. So Reno, Gippal, Squall and Tidus made their way to Seymore's suit case.

"So who's gonna open it?" Tidus asked.

"Not me I thought of it" Reno replied.

"Hey don't look at me, Im not doing it" Gippal stated.

"Me nether" Squall answered. All three of them looked at Tidus.

"Fine I'll do it, but Im not touching any underwear" Tidus said giving in. Tidus undid the suit case. Suddenly all four boys eyes went huge as they saw what Tidus had found in the suit case. Tidus had found a red bikini. They looked at each other, then at the bikini.

"Ewwwwwww!" They all shouted as Tidus threw the swimwear on the floor.

"Do you think Seymore's worn that?" Gippal asked.

"That there is just not right" Squall replied. _That looks surprisingly familiar_ Reno thought.

"Let me get a closer look at that" Reno said grabbing the bikini.

"Ewwww! Dude Seymore's probably worn that!" Tidus shouted. Reno was still staring at the bikini when something touched his head, being deep in thought he didn't notice. Squall started backing away. "Hey Squall what's the matter?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost" Gippal added.

"There….is…a…..a" Squall stuttered pointing to Reno's head. Tidus and Gippal looked.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Reno there's a hand on your head!" Gippal shouted.

"What are you talking about, there isn't a ha-" Reno started as he looked up and saw the hand. "Ahhhhhhhhh! There's a fucking hand on my head! Get it off!" Reno ran and backed away with his friends.

"Wha…What the hell is that?" Gippal asked.

"I don't know!" Squall shouted. Then suddenly the hand moved.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! It moved!" Reno shouted. Suddenly the hand disappeared and a ren-headed girl sat up, balancing on one elbow and using the other hand to rub her eyes. She looked at the four boys cowering away.

"Hey, what's with all the screaming? Can't you see Im trying to sleep here" She said. Reno suddenly had a big frown on his face.

**Any-more-cheese: **Well there you go, sorry I took so long to update but I am ill at the moment.

**Vincent: **Cheese get back into bed.

**Any-more-cheese: **Okay Vinnie, but can you guys finish typing, I've wrote everything you need to say. Lets go nurse Vinnie. _Any-more-cheese and Vincent leave the room._

**Rikku: **That is so sweet, Vinnie's a nurse.

**Reno: **Yeah very sweet, now what have we gotta say.

**Tidus: **_Trying to read the righting on the cue cards_ Um lets see…..I can't make out this shit, someone else read it.

**Chloe: **I'll read it! Now, cheese says thank you to : Hello-blondie, Vamps, Dancing Summoner and ShalBrenfan, thank you all so much for reviewing. I would like to thank ShalBrenfan for mentioning me in their review, I can't wait until Im in it either.

**Squall: **I wonder who this girl is?

**Charlie: **I know it's-

**Chloe: **_Holding hand over Charlie's mouth_ Shut up you're gonna give it away!

**Cloud: **Yeah and Cheese won't be very happy.

**Charlie: **I don't give a shit about her!

**Wakka: **Shut up, ya. You'll wake up Cheese.

**Charlie: **So?

**Reno: **You'll get Vince mad.

**Raven: **And that's not a pretty sight, believe me.

**Charlie: **Im gonna be as loud as I want!

**Shuyin: **Shut up some of us are trying to take a nap.

**Charlie: **But I want to tell people who it is!

**Gippal: **Well you can't!

**Yuffie: **You guys be quite, Vinnie's coming.

**Rane: **Oh shit._ Vincent comes into room._

**Vincent: **Who keeps shouting?

**Seymore: **Charlie.

**Charlie: **Seymore you fucking grass!

**Vincent: **Charlie, would you shut the fuck up!

**Charlie: **Vin Im sorry I didn't mean it.

**Cliff: **You better go before it gets ugly.

**Mirage: **Yeah, please review for Cheese she would be very grateful.

**Terra: **See ya guys xxx.


	8. Why God, Why?

**Disclaimer: **Im getting bored of this shit, it's total bullocks! This disclaimer counts for the rest of my chapters so don't flame me. I don't own anything from Final fantasy, Star Ocean, Shining tears or Zelda. Davoren does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Cheese here, Im sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had to go back to school and I've had a lot of homework. I know what you're thinking, everyone uses that excuse but it's true, honestly. Sorry if this chapter is a little short.

**Chapter 8**

"Charlie? Is that you?" Reno asked. (A/N: It's me!)

"Reno, what are you doing in my bedroom?" The girl asked.

"Charlie, why the hell are you here?" Reno questioned. "You just had to ruin my life, didn't you?" Reno started banging his head on the wall. "Why God? Why?"

"Uh Reno what's with the head banging?" Charlie asked. She climbed down off of the bed and walked over to Reno. "Will you stop it before you get brain damage"

"You are my brain damage, Charlie!" Reno replied. "You ruin everything; you drink my beer, use my shampoo, wear my sunglasses and wear my underwear!"

"Reno, I do not wear your underwear" Charlie corrected. "I don't know where you got that idea from"

"I know, but it just makes you look worse" Reno said smugly.

"Im sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but you know this girl?" Squall asked.

"Of course he knows me cutie, Im his sister" Charlie replied. (A/N: I know Reno does not have a sister but in this fic he does and it's me!)

"You have a sister!" Gippal asked. Reno stopped banging his head against the wall.

"Yep and that's her" Reno sighed. "She's called Charlie and she was born to make my life hell"

"Hey that hurt my feelings" Charlie whined in a baby voice. She looked across the room and noticed Reno's beer on his bed. "Reno! You brought beer!" With that she ran over and grabbed a bottle and started drinking it.

"Hey that's mine!" Reno shouted.

"Wha? You didn't bring little old me one?" Charlie asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that I can't bear it" Reno said as he tried to look away. "Fine you can have it" Charlie went up to Reno and gave him a bear hug that would rival Barney's. (A/N: You all know Barney the big purple dinosaur)

"Reno you are the best big brother ever!" Charlie shouted as she released him from the bear hug.

"Yeah I know" Reno agreed.

"So who are these handsome guys?" Charlie asked. Reno let out a chuckle.

"She's such a kidder" He laughed.

"Hey Im being serious Reno" Charlie pouted.

"Okay, okay. Well that's Tidus, Gippal and Squall" Reno explained, he pointed to each of them when he said their names.

"Wow, their so CUTE!" Charlie shouted.

"I bet Yuna's never said that" Gippal said elbowing Tidus in the stomach.

"Hey stop that!" Tidus yelled.

"So, who's this Yuna?" Charlie asked.

"That's Tidus' girlfriend" Reno stated.

"What? You're taken! Just when I was beginning to like you" Charlie whined.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Reno asked.

"I wanted to see you, Reno" Charlie replied.

"You just wanted more of **MY** beer, didn't you?" Reno guessed as he folded his arms over his chest and his eyes turning to small slits.

"…..No, why would you think that?….." Charlie replied nervously.

"You better tell me the truth or no beer" Reno threatened.

"Okay, okay, you forced it out of me, you know as well as I do that I can't live without beer" Charlie replied.

"Just like Reno" Gippal whispered.

"Yeah I agree" Squall replied.

"Are you two hunky boys talking about, moi?" Charlie asked.

"That's enough flirting for today, Charlie" Reno stated.

"Im just getting started" Charlie replied. "Big bro, watch your little sister in action" Charlie then noticed that her suit case was open and her red bikini was on the floor. "Hey why is my bikini on the floor?" She picked it up and put it back into her suit case. "Were you guys snooping in my clothes?"

"Well that's a funny story, you see there's this guy called Seymore and we thought that your suit case was his and we wanted to embarrass him with something out of-" Reno started.

"My suit case! I don't want just anyone looking at my underwear! But then if everyone is as cute as you guys then I don't mind but that's besides the point. You went through my personal and not to mention private things!" Charlie shouted.

"Well it's nothing that I haven't done before" Reno stated.

"What was that Reno?" Charlie asked with her hands on her hips.

"I mean nothing I haven't seen before. So do you want another beer?" Reno asked trying to change the subject.

"You mean it! You would let me have another one! Woohoo!" Charlie shouted as she danced around the room. _Phew that was close. I can't believe that she actually fell for it_ Reno thought as he reluctantly handed Charlie another bottle of beer.

"Of course I mean it would this face ever lie to you?" He replied.

"I suppose not but don't go through my things again okay?" Charlie stated.

"No promises there sis" Reno replied winking his left eye. The door opened and Seymore walked in, Charlie stared at him.

"Did you get mugged on the way here?" She asked. Seymore looked at her evilly.

"And who might you be? I didn't see you on the bus" Seymore asked.

"Im Charlie and you must be the 'great' Seymore I've heard so much about" Charlie introduced.

"Right that's it, Charlie come here" Reno said putting Charlie in a head lock. "What have I told you about flirting with guys you don't know?"

"Lemme go! And I wasn't flirting with him!" Charlie shouted as she struggled to brake free.

"Hold your chocobos!" Reno shouted. Charlie stopped struggling.

"Can you let me go now, please, pretty please?" Charlie pleaded. Her voice slightly muffled by Reno's armpit. (A/N: Ewww that sounds disgusting. Poor me)

"I want you to answer my question first" Reno replied.

"How can I answer a question with your armpit in my face, and might I add that you really need to take a shower" Charlie stated. "I can't breathe!"

"Oh come on, I can't smell that bad" Reno replied.

"Oh yeah, why don't you take a whiff and find out?" Charlie asked. "But seriously I can't stand it anymore!"

"Well answer the fucking question then" Reno replied.

"What was the fucking question!" Charlie shouted, she sounded very desperate to get out of the position she was in. (A/N: Who wouldn't?)

"What do I tell you about flirting?" Reno repeated.

"To…..um…..always wear….tight clothes and kinky underwear" Charlie replied. "Can you let me go now?"

"True I did say that but that's not what I meant" Reno stated.

"Well, what the hell did you fucking mean!" Charlie shouted as she started to struggle again. Reno thought for a minute with his hand on his chin. (A/N: You know the thinking position….) He suddenly pointed his finger in the air and opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it again, putting his hand back onto his chin.

"Wait I don't remember" He stated.

"I can't wait any fucking longer!" Charlie shouted. With that she felt her hand up Reno's back and pulled his precious red ponytail. He immediately let her go and screamed like a girl.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! That fucking hurt ya brat!" He shouted angrily, his eyes turning to two green slits.

"Well you should have let me go!" Charlie shouted putting her hands on her hips. Seymore let out a sigh.

"Get out of my way!" He commanded as he shoved Charlie out of the way. She fell straight on the floor, landing very hard on her ass. (A/N: Ouch, poor me again)

"owwie!" She whined rubbing her derrière.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Reno asked.

"_Sigh _Im surrounded by losers" Seymore replied. Charlie bounced back onto her feet.

"I'll get you back for that! Mark my words!" Charlie shouted, pointing her manicured finger at Seymore, her green eyes turning to small slits just as Reno's had a few seconds ago.

"Ah, now I see the resemblance" Squall remarked.

"Yep, Reno's not lying, that defiantly is his sister" Tidus agreed. Seymore walked over to Charlie's suit case.

"Who's is this?" He asked.

"For your information it's mine! So keep your dirty little hands away from it!" Charlie shouted, continuing to point at Seymore. "You hear me!"

"If it's yours why is it on my bed?" Seymore asked.

"Excuse me? Your bed? Im afraid you must have hit your head on something, cause that bed is mine" Charlie stated.

"You mean this bed? Now you're the one who's hit their head" Seymore replied.

"That's it! You're getting it now!" Charlie shouted as she hit a clenched fist into her the palm of her hand. She advanced towards Seymore with her fists clenched. Her face was as red as her hair, which was very red indeed.

"Look guys, if we're all gonna live together, we're all going to have to start being nice to each other. I know it's hard but it's only for a few days" Rinoa stated. All of the girls had been listening to the conversation but were to busy unpacking to get involved. She stood in Charlie's way.

"Hey move out of my way!" Charlie shouted. "This guy's got it coming!"

"If you touch Seymore, we'll all get sent home, do you want that? To have everyone on you?" Rinoa asked.

"Eh? Well I wouldn't mind everyone on me, I would imagine it to be quite fun" Charlie replied. (A/N: Im a dirty thinker, naughty me)

"Rinoa's right, so Reno keep your sister under control and out of trouble" Mirage agreed.

"Will do, but first a shower" Reno replied. "Now can I trust you out here or do I have to bring you into the bathroom with me?" (A/N: I know that sounds disgusting but I don't mean in the shower with him) Charlie cringed at the thought.

"You won't know Im here" Charlie replied nervously.

"That's good" Reno said as he went into the bathroom for his shower.

"So are you gonna shift off my bed or what?" Charlie asked. "You've got five seconds"

"You had better get moving then" Seymore replied.

"I told you once, Im not going to tell you again!" Charlie shouted.

"Look both of you are gonna have to share. So Seymore go on the bottom and Charlie go on the top" Rinoa interrupted.

"What!" Both Seymore and Charlie asked. They both stared at Rinoa.

"You can't be serious!" Charlie shouted. "You want me to share….with him!"

"She's serious alright" Mirage replied.

"There isn't another free bed" Rinoa explained.

"Well why don't you share with him, miss fancy pants?" Charlie shouted. Suddenly the bathroom door opened slightly, and Reno poked his head out, his hair dripping with water.

"Eeesh! Can't a guy take a shower in peace these days" Reno remarked. "If I hear you shout one more time Im coming to get you, Charlie" With that he returned to his shower. Charlie poked her tongue out at the door. She let out a huge sigh before climbing onto the top bunk, where she led down facing the wall.

About an hour later Reno came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his bottom half. Everyone had unpacked, he found all five of the girls sat around in a circle talking about girly things. Tidus and Gippal were asleep and Squall was reading some sort of book or was he writing a diary. Who knows. Seymore was no where in sight. _Figures _Reno thought. Reno sat on his bed and got dressed and walked over to Squall. "So uh, what you doing?" Reno asked. Squall immediately closed his book.

"Uh, nothing" Squall replied.

"Okay" Reno said. Suddenly Tidus was awake and appeared behind Squall and Reno, putting his arms on their shoulders.

"Anymore cheese?" Tidus asked in a high voice.

"Eh?" Reno asked. Tidus looked at Gippal. A huge cheesy grin appeared on his face.

"Cheese!" Tidus shouted as he ran over to Gippal, Tidus' shouting had woken Gippal up.

"Huh?" Gippal looked up to see Tidus charging straight at him. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tidus started chasing Gippal around the cabin. Gippal ran out of the door with Tidus close behind.

"Wait for me cheese!" Tidus shouted. Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, who did that to him?" Reno asked. Everyone looked at Charlie.

"Heh heh, didn't you guys hear him he was like 'Anymore cheese?'" Charlie imitated nervously. "What it will ware off in a few hours"

"That was so funny!" Mirage shouted. They all burst out in laughter again.

Later that evening………..

"So, who wants to play spin the bottle!" Reno shouted. "And of course there'll be beer"

"Count me in!" Charlie shouted as she jumped around the room excitedly.

"Yeah we all want to play too" Tidus added, his voice still squeaky. "Right?"

"You bet ya" Mirage replied.

"What about Seymore?" Charlie asked. (A/N: What the hell is happening to me?)

"Heck no!" Gippal replied.

"And why wouldn't I want to?" Seymore asked making everyone jump.

"Well….."Reno started.

"Come on Reno! It'll be fun, what do ya say, eh?" Charlie said cheerfully.

"Well I suppose he could" Reno said.

"Yay!" Charlie shouted. (A/N: Okay Im scaring myself)

"Wait a minute, have you been dinking?" Reno asked.

"Only a couple" Charlie replied. "I can still play right?"

"Of course you can. Now lets go get the others" Reno replied.

"Yeah!" Charlie shouted as she jumped in the air. Everyone including Seymore walked to group one's cabin. Reno knocked on the door. Albel answered it.

"What do you want, worm?" Albel asked.

"Heh, that's nice Albel, really nice" Reno replied.

"Albel! Move will ya!" Rikku shouted. Albel walked away muttering something about worms. Rikku appeared in Albel's place. "Hi Reno, what's up?" She asked.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to play spin the bottle with us?" Reno asked. Rikku turned around to face the people on the inside.

"Hey guys, do you lot want to play spin the bottle?" She shouted into the cabin.

"With beer!" Charlie shouted, suddenly appearing next to Reno. "Lots and lots of beer!"

"Reno who's this?" Rikku asked, looking at Charlie strangly.

"This is my sister Charlie" Reno replied. "She's not usually like this unless she's drunk"

"Nice to meet ya Im Rikku" Rikku introduced. "So you wanna meet everyone. Well it's not everyone but it's some of us"

"Do you have beer in there?" Charlie asked. Rikku nodded her head. "I must have beeeeeeeeeer!" She pushed past Rikku and into the cabin.

"Hey you can't just barge in here like that!" Rikku told. Reno walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"Everyone this is my sister Charlie. Charlie this is everyone" Reno introduced.

"Hey Charlie, what ya doing here?" Rude asked. "I didn't think you started until next week?"

"I don't but-"

"She drank all my beer at the house and now she wants some more" Reno said angrily.

"Only because I love you, Reno" Charlie replied. "So Rude, you got anymore beer, whisky, wine or any other form of alcohol?" (A/N: I know this makes me look like a alcoholic, but im not)

"Im afraid not, I gave my last bottle to Wakka, sorry" Rude replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Charlie replied, folding her arms over her chest. "Wait you said you gave it to a Wakka. Who the heck is Wakka? What kind of a name is Wakka? Someone with kinda name is bound to be weird"

"Im Wakka, ya" Wakka said. "So what's Charlie short for, ya? Is it Charlene or Char-"

"Don't you dare!" Charlie shouted pointing a finger at him, her eyes turning to small green slits. "No one ever says my real name, it's so depressing. So don't you ever say it!"

"Yes ma-am" Wakka obeyed, giving a little salute.

"Come on everyone introduce yourselves. Then we can play spin the bottle!" Rikku told.

"Hi Im Aeris"

"Im Lenne"

"Paine"

"Pain? No I feel fine" Charlie replied. Paine's eyes suddenly turned to burnig furnaces, as her veins coursed with anger.

"Charlie, her names Paine" Reno corrected. "Paine she doesn't mean anything by it" Paine started to cool down.

"Im Tifa" Tifa said. "That over there is Albel, he's not really one you should mess with, so don't talk to him okay" Charlie nodded, as she did this she noticed something in the corner of the room. It was none other than Vincent Valentine.

"Who's that hunk?" She asked. "Actually don't answer that, I'll go and talk to him myself" Charlie rushed over to Vincent. "Hi sexy" She flirted. Vincent didn't respond. "Oh you're playing hard to get aren't ya? I like guys that do that"

"Uh, Charlie I think you better leave Vincent alone before you piss him off, big time" Reno said coming up behind Charlie.

"Vincent huh. That's cute" Charlie replied. "Are you gonna open your eyes?"

"Charlie NOW!" Reno told sternly.

"But he's so cute" Charlie replied. "I can't just leave him alone, not when Im this attracted to him"

"_Sigh _So Vin, you gonna play spin the bottle for once in your life?" Reno asked.

"Whatever Reno" Vincent said.

"Wow he's actually going to play" Reno said in amazement.

"Come on everyone to group two's cabin!" Rikku shouted. So everyone walked out of the cabin, even Albel. They all walked to group two's cabin. Reno knocked on the door once again, Cloud answered.

"Cloud, dude" Reno greeted. Suddenly Reno was pushed out of the doorway by Charlie.

"Why hello gorgeous, have we met before? Because you seem awfully familiar" Charlie flirted.

"Uh…..I don't know" Cloud replied. Tifa stormed up to Charlie.

"He's mine so back off!" She shouted angrily.

"Oh really, I don't see your name on him" Charlie replied. Tifa suddenly slapped Charlie round the face, there was a bright red mark in the shape of a hand on the side of Charlie's face.

"You bitch!" Charlie shouted as she slapped Tifa back. Tifa slapped back, then Charlie did the same.

"Charlie look what I've got" Reno called holding a bottle a bottle of beer.

"Ohhhh beer" Charlie said walking away from the fight. Tifa was very red in the face, not just from being slapped but from her own anger.

"Get back here bitch!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Charlie said

"Whoa, Tifa calm down will ya, she didn't mean it, okay?" Reno stated holding his hands in a defensive position.

"Why are you protecting her Reno?" Tifa asked.

"Hello, she's my sister Tifa" Reno replied. "I kinda have to"

"Oh really, well tell her to keep away from Cloud" Tifa ordered.

"Hey I said I was her brother not her father" Reno said. "I can't tell her what she can and can't do. Besides keeping her away from guys is like…..like….Cid without a ciggy"

"Oh yeah well we'll see if it's so impossible" Tifa said.

"Can we just party already" Rikku whined.

"Uh….party?" Cloud asked confused. "I didn't know there was a party. Where is it?"

"It's here!" Charlie shouted.

"What! Here!" Cloud said surprised. "Hey Baralai, did you know we were having a party?"

"No I didn't, why do you ask?" Baralai questioned.

"It's just everyone's out here and I mean everyone" Cloud replied. "Even Albel and Seymore"

"That is truly amazing" Baralai said. "Hurry and invite our friends in"

"Okay everyone come on in" Cloud welcomed. All nineteen of them entered the cabin.

"Hey guys, why are you all here?" Yuna asked as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"We're here to party!" Tidus shouted.

"What kind of party?" Yuna asked. Tidus could tell Yuna was getting interested.

"A spin the bottle party" Tidus replied.

"You interested?" Reno asked.

"Sure why not" Yuna replied.

"Yeah!" Rikku shouted jumping in the air.

"Shuyin!" Lenne shouted running towards Shuyin.

"Lenne!" Shuyin shouted back as he ran towards Lenne. They were too busy looking at each other to notice poor little Zell sat on the floor building a card pyramid. He heard running and looked up, he saw Lenne running at him from the left and Shuyin from the right, he was sandwiched from both sides.

"Oh shit…" He whispered to himself. In a matter of seconds his card pyramid would be destroyed. "Ahhhhhhhh!" He tried to protect his precious cards but it was useless. It was too late. There was a smack a bang and a whollop as they both landed on Zell and his cards. The whole cabin burst out in laughter even Vincent had a smirk on his face.

"Guys can you get off me now!" Zell shouted.

"Huh?" Shuyin said as he looked down, sure enough there was Zell face first on the floor. "Hey dude , how did you get there?"

"You two idiots landed on me" Zell replied.

"Sorry Zell" Lenne apologised as she got up Shuyin followed. Zell got up rubbing his back.

"Ow" Zell said.

"Zelly! Oh Zelly, did those big meanies hurt you?" Yuffie asked running to Zell's side.

"Drao yna vilgehk rayjo!" Zell replied. (They are fucking heavy!)

"E pad" Yuffie said. (I bet)

"Uf so ylrehk pylg" Zell said rubbing his back. (ow my aching back)

"Yfffff so buun pypo Zelly" Yuffie said as she started to give Zell a back massage. (awwwww my poor baby Zelly)

"Drydc dra cbud" Zell said (that's the spot) Rikku suddenly stomped over.

"Luimt oui bmayca tu drya cusafrana amca!" She shouted. (Could you please do that somewhere else!)

"Can we just party" Charlie whined.

"Sure we can but first I have to introduce you to everyone" Reno replied.

"Okay" Charlie said.

"_Ahem _Everyone this is my sister Charlie" Reno announced. "So please say hi to her"

"Hi Charlie Im Yuna" Yuna greeted.

"Wazzup Charlie?" Davoren asked.

"Im fine thanks" Charlie replied.

"Glad to hear it" Davoren said.

"Im Shuyin"

"It is a pleasure, I am Baralai" Baralai greeted. _I think Chloe would like this guy._ Charlie thought.

"Im Rane and that's my brother Cloud"

"Cliff over here"

"Im Zell"

"Hi Im Yuffie!"

"Um who's that guy?" Charlie asked pointing to Sephiroth.

"Him? That's Sephiroth and I would keep away from him if I were you" Yuffie replied.

"I dunno, he's kinda cute" Charlie said.

"Yuck! Get that out of your head!" Yuffie shouted.

"Okay everyone let's get this party started!" Reno shouted. So everyone sat in a circle, either on the floor, on a chair or on a bed. "So who's gonna get the bottle?" They all looked at Charlie and her bottle.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Charlie asked.

"Hand it over" Reno ordered, referring to the empty bottle.

"No get your own" Charlie replied.

"We can't play spin the bottle without the bottle" Reno stated.

"It's mine!" Charlie shouted.

"Here Im finished, use mine" Rude said as Reno came and grabbed the bottle, he placed it in the middle.

"So who's going first?" Reno asked.

"Oh me, me!" Charlie said excitedly, waving her arm in the air. She span the bottle, it landed on……..Vincent. (A/N: Yessssss! Now that's more like it!) "Pucker up sexy" She walked over.

"Don't even go there" Vincent replied giving her one of his famous death glares.

"It's okay to be shy, trust me" Charlie replied. "You'll love it" She winked. She tried to get closer to him but Vincent got up and went for the door.

"Hey Vin, I thought you were playing?" Reno remarked.

"I never said I was" Vincent replied before he stormed out of the door.

"What's up with him?" Shuyin asked.

"God knows" Reno sighed.

"Hello it's still my turn, spin the bottle again please" Charlie reminded. So Reno span the bottle again, this time it landed on…….Cliff. (A/N: What? This is not happening)

"Oh my God, she's going to snog Cliff!" Yuna shouted.

"Are you serious?" Mirage asked. "We can always spin again if you don't want to kiss my dumbass of a brother"

"Hey I never back out of a dare" Charlie stated. "So Cliff pucker up for some serious smooching"

_Oh yeah this is gonna be good _Cliff thought. Charlie walked over to Cliff, she sat on his lap, their faces got closer and closer until they were snogging. After a while they parted and Charlie sat back down. The bottle was span again, it landed on…….Terra. _Oh no, oh no he's going to snog me, oh shit _Terra thought as Cliff started walking over. Cliff saw that she looked worried.

"Hey don't look so worried, it only takes a couple of seconds" Cliff said.

"You guys I don't think Terra wants to kiss him" Aeris stated.

"Who would?" Mirage commented.

"Hey, I happen to be a good kisser" Cliff replied.

"Have you ever been on the receiving end?" Mirage asked.

"Look guys, if Terra doesn't want to do it then I'll do it" Rane said.

"No-" Cloud started but was interrupted by Squall.

"Dude no let her do what she wants okay, besides it's just a game" Squall said.

"I know but I don't want her to get hurt" Cloud said.

"I know you want to keep her safe but she isn't that little girl she used to be" Squall stated.

"You sure about this, Rane?" Cliff asked.

"yeah" She replied.

"Okay then lets go" Cliff said. He walked over to Rane where he snogged her, they parted and sat down. They span the bottle again, it landed on………..Reno.

"Come 'ere baby" Reno called patting his lap. Reno and Charlie were very drunk, in fact they had drunk nearly all the beer. (A/N: I wonder what would happen without beer?) Rane shyly went and sat on Reno's lap where they both engaged in a very passionate kiss. When they parted Rane was quickly turning a deep crimson colour. "You and me should do that more often" Rane sat back down. The bottle was spun again, this time though it landed on…………..Seymore. (A/N: Oh my God what am I doing? There is something wrong with me)

"Oh my God….." Lenne sighed in amazement as Reno started to advance towards Seymore.

"I can't watch" Aeris said as she looked away.

"Me either ya" Wakka agreed. Seymore and Reno got closer and closer until- (A/N: That thought grossed me out, so Im not even going to write it)

Anyway, elsewhere, somewhere in the forest a girl was walking around. She had long red hair, green eyes and she wore a tank top and black mini skirt.

"Where the fuck is that fucking cabin!" She shouted. "I knew I should've worn fucking shoes!"

"Indeed you should have" A deep voice replied.

**Any-more-cheese: **Yay! I finally updated! I am alive! I hope this chappie was good, if not entertaining. I left you on a cliffy, sort of anyway.

**Gippal: **Yeah what's up with that?

**Any-more-cheese: **I don't know, perhaps its because I couldn't be bothered to type anymore.

**Reno: **Well you're just lazy.

**Any-more-cheese: **Thanks for that Reno….Anyway I say thank you to my reviewers: Hello blondie, Vamps, Dancing summoner, chulavivi and Vvsercrets. You all made me so happy to know that you care! So I send you all a chocobo plushie! And cookies!

**Chloe: **Cheese, don't you have a date with Vinnie?

**Any-more-cheese: **_Looks at clock _Oh shit, I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago! _Any-more-cheese leaves the room._

**Charlie: **Wow I don't think she's ever ran so fast.

**Albel: **Bah!

**Chloe: **What's up with you mister 'Bah humbug'?

**Albel: **She stole my ice cream _He points to Rikku, who is eating ice cream._

**Terra: **Rikku that's not nice to steal!

**Rikku: **Yeah but I wanted the ice cream…

**Auron: **Hmmmmmmmmmmmm…..not a good enough excuse.

**Rikku: **But-

**Auron: **No buts, now get to my office young lady!

**Rikku: **Auron, you don't have an office.

**Auron: **I don't care, now GO!

**Rikku: **Okay, okay….. _Rikku walks out of the room._

**Hojo: **I demand to know where I was in this chappie!

**Cloud: **HOJO? What the fuck are you doing here?

**Hojo: **That's a good question….. _Hojo goes into deep thought._

**Tidus: **Anyway, review for Cheese, it'll make her happy.

**Chloe: **Yeah so review please, thanks, bye xxx


End file.
